Rewrite
by Calladan
Summary: -UA- Gaara est lycéen dans un environnement qu'il déteste. Violent et inamical, il va pourtant se sociabiliser peu à peu grâce à des rencontres. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer que de se teindre les cheveux en rouge ? Une histoire dont Gaara est le héro..
1. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne touche évidemment aucun argent en publiant ce texte, il peut donc aller manger ses râmens tranquillement...  
**_Rating :_** Ce récit est destiné à peu près à tout public. Je le mets en rating T, parce que les personnages disent tout de même des gros mots ! Finalement, je me suis décidé pour du futur shônen ai, plutôt que du yaoi. Je me sens pas capable de décrire des relations yaoi, même peu explicitement. Donc ça sera restera sans doute très "gentil".  
**_Spoiler :_** Aucun.  
**_Couple :_** Sasuke/Gaara, peut-être ?

-

_**Rewrite**_

-

**Chapitre 1 **

Le garçon avançait dans les couloirs du lycée. Il était incapable de dire si les regards portés sur lui l'agaçaient ou non. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché... Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Il s'oublia un instant et essaya de capter les conversations.

- Qui c'est ? Je l'ai jamais vu ce mec... Il est pas mal. Je vais me proposer pour lui faire visiter le lycée !

- Il te prendra pour une débile ! C'est pas un nouveau ! Tu sais... c'est ce garçon... il s'appelle...

-

_** flash-back**_

- Gaara ! Tu fais quoi ? J'ai besoin de la salle de bain !

Temari attendait rageusement à l'extérieur, dans le couloir. Elle pouvait deviner sans problème la prochaine réplique qui n'allait pas tarder à fuser.

- Fous-moi la paix Temari ! Vas voir ailleurs !

Quel abruti ce petit frère ! La jeune fille soupira, elle arriverait sans doute en retard à son rendez-vous mais on y pouvait rien. Le garçon était tellement centré sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas la moindre once de culpabilité.

-

* * *

-

A l'intérieur, Gaara monta la musique et puis, finalement, éteignit le poste. Raz-le-bol de cette musique que tout le monde écoutait en permanence.

- Pffff... ça ressemble à une crise d'adolescent... fit-il, en coupant la dernière mèche de cheveux.

Le reste de sa chevelure formait à présent un ensemble noir sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Temari, elle, ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Elle était le centre d'un grand nombre de regard. La jeune fille n'était pourtant pas plus amicale et douce que lui... bon, peut-être un peu. Mais sa forte personnalité ne semblait déranger personne au moins.

Le lycéen jeta un coup d'oeil à la boîte qu'il venait de prendre dans ses mains.

- Coloration rouge... merde, comment ça marche ce truc ?

_**fin du flash-back**_

-

Le garçon arriva enfin en classe, après une interminable marche qui lui faisait plutôt penser à une parade. C'était ainsi. On venait au lycée pour voir et être vu. Qui en doutait encore ? C'est aussi pour cette raison que Gaara ne supportait pas cet environnement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait abandonné ses cheveux longs noirs, mais cela lui permettait, de toute évidence, d'effacer cette étiquette de pseudo-métaleux associal qui lui avait été rapidement collé depuis la rentrée. Il n'écoutait presque pas de métal d'ailleurs !

Gaara se redressa en scrutant ses camarades. Il n'y avait aucune difficulté à imaginer la réaction de ceux-ci. Quelques-uns le regardèrent, surpris, se demandant si ce garçon ne s'était pas trompé de salle. Beaucoup d'autres suivirent puis on entendit des exclamations. Heureusement, leur enseignant venait d'arriver à son tour derrière Gaara.

Il n'a pas tardé. Ou bien.. c'est moi qui suis en retard.

Il soupira. Il allait enfin pouvoir regagner sa place et tomber dans une sorte de sommeil comatique qui le rendait imperméable aux agressions extérieures. Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas exactement ainsi car quelque chose lui empoigna les cheveux. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Sabaku ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cheveux ?! Le règlement intérieur interdit ce genre d'excentricité !

Sur le coup de la surprise, le garçon eut un peu mal. Il se retourna comme il put et découvrit Tôji Mizuki, son professeur de mathématiques. Cet abruti ne pouvait pas le supporter depuis qu'il était dans sa classe. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs au regard furieux qu'il lui renvoyait. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante-dix-huit, l'adulte le toisait avec mépris.

- Vous pouvez parler... commença Gaara, comme si de rien n'était. Vos cheveux à vous sont longs et presque gris.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de provoquer des rires dans les rangs des élèves. Puis le silence revint. Gaara leva les yeux au ciel. A présent, Mizuki n'allait plus le lâcher ! Ce dernier tira plus fort sur les cheveux rouges.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Sale...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car le lycéen plongea son regard dans le sien et lui empoigna le bras, se dégageant par la même occasion.

- Ne me touchez pas ! lança le garçon aux cheveux colorés.

Mizuki hésita un instant. Il fallait dire que les yeux de Gaara n'étaient pas très engageants. C'était simple de changer sa couleur de cheveux. Mais lui-même n'avait rien pu faire pour ses yeux, toujours aussi sombres et cernés.

- Aaaaah !!

L'enseignant avait crié. Un craquement provenant de son bras, toujours fermement tenu par le garçon. Ce fut suivit d'un silence insupportable. Comme d'habitude, Gaara n'avait pas mesuré sa force et s'était condamné lui-même à ce qui allait arriver par la suite. L'amusement des autres élèves s'était transformé en stupéfaction. Finalement, quelqu'un chuchota :

- Il est glauque, ce mec...

-

* * *

-

- Comment avez-vous osé, Sabaku ! Vous en prendre à un professeur ! Cela mérite le renvoi !

Le sous-directeur Ebisu, un grand maigre et stupide, s'époumonait contre Gaara. Comme d'habitude, cela ne servait à rien car le garçon ne réagissait absolument pas.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui à par un professeur ? Quel imbécile. pensa-t'il.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit, Ebisu ! De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, devina juste la directrice.

Koichi Tsunade se tenait devant le garçon avec un regard blasé. Elle dégustait une brochette de dango, mais ne semblait pas de soucier plus que ça de la situation. Ebisu ragea de s'être fait stopper dans ses propos et serra les dents. Le silence sembla durer longtemps. Trop aux yeux de Gaara...

- De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de risquer un procès pour un bras à peine tordu, conclut-elle.

Alors comme ça, son bras n'a même pas été cassé... pensa le garçon, qui se croyait désormais tiré d'affaire.

- Une semaine de retenues suffira amplement ! déclara la femme, alors qu'Ebisu s'étranglait.

- Seulement une semaine de retenues pour cette racaille ? Ce délinquant ? Tsunade-san !

Le garçon tenta de s'éclipser discrètement rapidement du bureau. Personne ne semblait se souvenir de la réelle cause de tout cela. Et tant mieux ! Ceux-là allait encore se battre pendant longtemps. Au moment où Gaara allait franchir la porte, Tsunade s'écria d'une voix forte.

- Au fait, belle coupe de cheveux, Sabaku !

- Merci, Koichi-san.

-

* * *

_-_

_Je n'ai aucune envie de risquer un procès..._

- Pffff... soupira Gaara, les deux pieds sous la table, avachi sur sa chaise.

Intouchable. C'était le mot. Son père était le PDG de la Sabaku Corps, une des plus importantes entreprises en électronique du Japon. Elle travaillait notamment avec des multinationales telles que Sony ou encore Fujitsu. Autant dire que la fortune du papa était colossale...

Le garçon se leva enfin. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette salle de classe. Tout le monde prenait sa pause déjeuner. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de trouver une occupation intéressante.

Au détour d'un couloir, deux élèves parlaient. Pour être exact, le garçon s'exprimait et la jeune fille s'était enfermée dans un silence perplexe.

- S'il te plaît, Sabaku-san ! C'est notre dernière année et...

- J'aime pas vraiment les gens qui insiste, Tarada-kun. Désolée...

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air vraiment désolée en réalité. A son air un peu blasé et à ses paroles, on pouvait deviner que la déclaration du garçon n'avait pas été entendue qu'une ou deux fois. Sous son expression indifférente, on remarquait cependant qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux blonds organisés en une coiffure élaborée. Ses yeux fixaient la fenêtre, se détachant complètement de la situation. L'autre commença à s'énerver et tira le poignet de la blonde, sortant cette dernière de sa torpeur.

- Change d'avis, Sabaku-san ! Je voudrais que...

- Je te conseille de la lâcher tout de suite... CONNARD !

La voix de Gaara retentit dans les couloirs. Quelques personnes sortirent de leur salle de classe, attiré par la dispute bruyante. Effrayé par l'animation soudaine, Tarada-kun lâcha prise.

- Tu... tu es qui toi ? Son copain ? lança-t'il, tentant de reprendre sa contenance.

- C'est mon petit frère, imbécile ! répondit Temari, avec dédain.

Gaara prit le garçon par le col, se préparant à le frapper lorsque des élèves commencèrent à envahir le couloir en remarquant la petite dispute par la même occasion.

- Tu es... Sabaku no Gaara..? demanda Tarada-kun, qui prenait une expression apeurée.

Gaara ne répondit pas et le fixa de ses yeux sombres. Le garçon se dégagea, toisa une dernière fois le Sabaku et s'enfuit en courant. Si l'on tenait compte des larmes qui commençaient à perler près de ses yeux, on pouvait comprendre qu'il s'était pris un râteau magistral... même si c'était pire.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi Gaara ! s'exclama Temari, alors qu'ils s'étaient isolés des oreilles trop curieuses.

- ...

- Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule, tu le sais très bien !

Oui, il le savait parfaitement. Temari était très forte, en plus d'être populaire. En dernière année de lycée, elle avait deux ans de plus que son petit frère. Elle savait se battre et avait toujours mis les garçons à terre lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Sauf Gaara... Gaara aimait beaucoup Temari, même s'il ne le lui faisait jamais part. Mais celle-ci devait le savoir, car son ton s'adoucit après un long soupir.

- Merci quand même... dit-elle finalement. Dis-moi, ça se passe bien en classe ?

- Ouais... pas de problème... articula le garçon.

- Menteur, se moqua-t'elle. Je sais que tu as été collé une semaine !

- Une erreur... à cause de ce stupide prof.

La cloche sonna, rappelant qu'il fallait retourner en classe pour les cours de l'après-midi. C'était le glas de Gaara qui semblait lui retentir sournoisement aux oreilles.

- Ce soir, j'ai entraînement de volley ! lança Temari, en retournant vers sa salle de classe. Tu n'auras qu'à rentrer avec Kankurô !

Soupir.

- Oh non ! Pas ce débile...

-

* * *

-

- Dis donc Gaara... Tu ne pourrais pas dire à ton fan-club de se calmer ? Parce que là, ça devient franchement lourd...

- Tu n'as qu'à te saper mieux, peut-être qu'on t'accordera aussi un regard, lança le roux, complètement impassible et indifférent.

En effet, les regards étaient dirigés sur Gaara, alors que les deux garçons quittaient la cour du lycée. Et ça n'arrêtait pas depuis ce matin, sans doute pour trois raisons :

_1) le rouge des cheveux de Gaara faisait sensation._

_2) on se demandait qui était ce garçon, tant il avait changé._

_3) on disait qu'il avait "cassé" le bras d'un professeur._

- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son grand-frère !

- Et bien, ça tombe bien, puisque je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon frère, Kankurô.

Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation d'indignation en levant yeux au ciel.

- Pffff... satané crise d'adolescence... bredouilla-t'il.

- Ferme là !

Par chance, le brouhaha dans le bus stoppa leur semi-conversation, pour le grand bonheur de Gaara. En quinze minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'imposante maison qui caractérisait le domaine des Sabaku. Au coeur d'un quartier résidentiel, la baraque du style occidentale semblait bien loin des bicoques traditionnelles japonaises.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, le roux se dirigea vers la boîte aux lettres. En tant normal, les corvées n'étaient pas son fort, mais ses actions n'étaient pas dues au hasard. Alors que Kankurô allait machinalement dans le salon pour se planter devant la télé, Gaara constata que la précieuse convoitise n'y était pas. Rien de plus étonnant, l'enveloppe en question avait sans doute été postée le matin même.

Le garçon connaissait tout de même un minimum les services postaux. Il n'avait plus qu'à souhaiter être présent lorsque celle-ci arriverait à bon port. Or, cela pouvait être très difficile à réaliser. Quittant enfin l'entrée d'un air décidé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de son père où se trouvait la broyeuse à papier. Il imagina la machine s'activer bruyamment, pendant que ce maudit papier se découpait en fine bandelettes. Avec quelle délicatesse feraient-ils comprendre à M. Sabaku que son fils était loin d'être un modèle de gentillesse ? En tout cas, quelque soit la façon de faire, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Kankurô regardait la porte du bureau du coin de l'oeil. Si le chef de famille apprenait pour les problèmes de Gaara au lycée, ça irait sans doute très mal pour ce dernier.

-

* * *

_-_

_Voilà. Premier chapitre fini !_

_Je prépare déjà le second qui va aussi arriver très vite ! Et il se passera un peu plus de choses, notamment l'arrivée des autres personnages ! En espérant que ça vous aura plu..._

EDIT du 29/07/08 : _J'ai fait quelques modification sur la mise en page, sur quelques fautes, ainsi que sur le fait que la lettre arrivait trop vite chez lui. Oui, c'était difficilement possible ! J'ai donc modifié ce passage à la fin. Gaara ne fait qu'imaginer la lettre qui n'est pas encore arrivée. Il y a encore une petite faille que je n'ai pas réglé : celle du nom de famille de Gaara. Tout le monde l'appelle "Sabaku". Or, il faudrait peut-être dire "Sabakuno", logiquement, comme "Haruno Sakura". Bref, pour le moment, je laisse sans la particule parce que ça fait tout simplement mieux question sonorité._

_Pour des raisons de facilités scénaristiques, Temari, Kankurô et Gaara sont nés à un an d'écart chacun. C'est possible, même si ça ne correspond pas au manga. Du coup, seule la date d'anniversaire de Gaara sera citée ( 19 janvier ), puisque les autres dates ne correspondent pas à neuf mois de grossesse entre chaque enfant._

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews du précédant chapitre ! Je voulais juste passer un message à Nate BloOdy : j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic Kuroi, Aka, Hoka. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une SasuGaa. Comme c'est la seule que j'ai lu avec ce couple, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas plagier ta fic. J'espère que c'est réussi et que Rewrite continuera à recevoir vos critiques et vos reviews !

-

**Chapitre 2**

-

- Maintenant le cent mètres pour les garçons. Venez par ici ! clama Maito Gaï.

Les élèves concernés avançaient comme des moutons vers leur berger... euh... leur professeur de sport. Celui-ci avait toujours des tenues très spéciales. Aujourd'hui, elle était composée de son T-shirt préféré sur lequel on pouvait lire "Courage la jeunesse !". Son short particulièrement moulant laissait apercevoir ses jambes musclées. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés au bol d'une manière très ringarde remuait doucement au rythme de la brise de juin.

Gaara entamait les derniers mètres de sa course. Extériorisant sa rage, il dépassait tous les autres, brûlant son énergie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Brûlant le souvenir des regards des autres sur lui. Brûlant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le sport, mais cette course folle lui permettait de se vider l'esprit entièrement. A la fin de celle-ci, toute agressivité avait disparue.

- Pas mal, Sabaku, tu es premier de ton groupe ! lança-t'il à l'attention du garçon qui venait de franchir la ligne du dernier tour.

Il tendit sa main, pouce levé, vers lui, en un geste qu'il devait croire vraiment très "cool".

- Donnez tout ce que vous avez ! reprit-il. Les meilleurs d'aujourd'hui participeront à la course inter lycées, qui sera organisé durant le festival d'été ! Ne manquez pas une bonne occasion de montrer votre déterminatiooooooooooon !!

A peine essoufflé, le garçon regarda d'un regard noir ses camarades qui allaient venir le féliciter, comme le voulait la tradition. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement et ces derniers ne seraient pas venus si la situation avait été autre ! Les encouragements fusaient, car l'on y voyait une chance que la classe fut représentée cet été. Le garçon ne répondit pas à ses camarades qui, pour lui, s'égosillaient. Du coup, son agressivité revenait et les autres se renfrognèrent au contact de ce camarade asocial.

Le prof, lui, avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Le regard confiant, à la limite du larmoyant, insistait sur chaque élève, comme s'il voulait leur communiquer sa fougue et son plaisir de l'entraînement.

_Une scène bien débile, entre autre..._ pensa Gaara, indifférent.

Non loin de là se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. C'était le premier du groupe B. Il le fixait avec un sourire.

- Sabaku, Uchiwa, l'une de vos classes sera présente à la course du festival, donc battez-vous avec hargne pour faire la fierté de votre école !

Voilà, ça lui revenait, il s'agissait d'Uchiwa Sasuke, élève de 1-D. Un petit fayot qui avait toujours les meilleures notes durant les examens. C'était étonnant qu'un tel type se préoccupait de lui. En plus d'être une tête, il paraissait être la coqueluche des filles. Le genre bad boy ténébreux mais bon parti...

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce cours de sport se déroule "exceptionnellement" avec toutes les classes de 1 année ( seconde ) ? Le terrain avait pris des airs de Jeux Olympiques. Les vingt classes du lycée de Konoha s'entraînaient sur la place qui semblaient tout à coup beaucoup trop petite.

Le classe de 1-B, celle de Gaara, concourait contre les classes 1-A, 1-C et 1-D. Seuls cinq coureurs pouvaient participer à la course du festival d'été. En faire partie était un privilège auquel les élèves étaient attachés.

En tout cas, l'Uchiwa semblait sûr de sa victoire face au roux. Il dégageait une aura d'assurance. Plus que ça, le garçon le fixait avec un air de défi. Il semblait dire _"Viens-là que je te mette la pâtée !"_. Gaara, agacé, lui répondit d'un regard. _"Je t'attends !"_

Les deux garçons se plantèrent l'un devant l'autre, sur la ligne de départ. Sasuke, avec un sourire narquois et Gaara avec un regard noir. La tension était palpable. Les élèves des deux classes se regroupaient autour de la piste de sprint. Forcément, les groupies de Sasuke étaient également présentes, et rien ne pouvait énerver plus le roux.

- Allez Sasuke-kun ! C'est toi le meilleur !

De toute évidence, cela posait aussi problèmes au brun. Un éclair d'agacement passa dans ses yeux et son sourire s'effaça. La popularité ne lui convenait-il pas ?

Oui, il peut, vu ça vient de lui casser son effet d'intimidation à ce crétin...

- Prêt ?

Gaara vit les encouragements des jeunes filles destinées à Sasuke. Mais aussi... à lui ? Houlà... C'était comme au casino... "rien ne va plus". Certaines classes s'étaient arrêtées de courir pour assister au sprint de deux élèves qui se détachaient. L'un, beau ténébreux et l'autre... l'autre quoi en fait ?

- PARTEZ !!

Sasuke se lança telle une fusée. Il ne fit plus attention à tout ce que l'on pouvait dire ou penser de lui. Alors qu'il lui semblait être en avance, il tourna sa tête pour constater le retard de son camarade. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia et le stoppa sur place...

Gaara, plusieurs mètres derrière lui, s'était juste contenté de marcher en direction de la fin du parcours. La foule des élèves s'était figée en une expression de stupeur.

- Que... QUOI ?! Sabaku ?!

- Désolé, Maito-sensei, fit Gaara de sa voix la plus neutre possible. Je ne pense pas avoir la résistance nécessaire pour la course. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais durant le dernier sprint.

Le silence fit place au brouhaha. Quel étrange garçon que ce Gaara !

Face à la consternation général, Sasuke fut obligé de finir les quelques mètres qui lui restaient.

- Euh... bien Ichiwa ! reprit Maito-sensei, sans grande conviction. Euh en fait... ce n'est pas terrible mais vu ton dernier temps, tu es...sélectionné !

Gaara s'imperméabilisa et passa outre les protestations des élèves de sa classe qui venaient d'être écartés de la compétition. Écartés ? Ses camarades prenaient tout cela un peu trop à coeur à son goût. Sasuke rageait de sa demie victoire et lança un regard mauvais au Sabaku. Ce dernier se détourna et plaça sa main dans son dos pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Si le brun croyait qu'il n'était pas plus évolué que l'élève japonais de base, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil !

-

* * *

-

- C'est quoi ce truc ? fit Gaara, en butant sur quelque chose de non identifié.

Il était monté dans les gradins lorsque le professeur avait exprimé son désespoir envers lui. Très bien, il n'aurait pas à se trémousser comme un imbécile, dans l'espoir d'un peu de reconnaissance. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.

- Ce truc, c'est Shikamaru ! lança une voix énergique.

En effet, l'OVNI en question était un garçon en tenue de sport. Recroquevillé, il s'était assoupi dans les gradins afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Bonne technique, il fallait l'avouer. Gaara se tourna vers l'autre énergumène qui avait parlé... sans rien lui communiquer d'autre qu'à peine un haussement de sourcil.

- Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto ! fit-il, avec entrain.

- ...

- Au fait, pourquoi tu portes une tenue d'hiver ?

- ...

- Hum... tu n'as pas l'air d'être très causant...

- Non.

Le dit Shikamaru remua un peu en murmurant quelque chose comme "ce que c'est saoulant...". Mais il dormait vraiment, l'abruti !

- Hum... reprit Naruto. C'est toi qui a couru contre Sasuke ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Trois mots d'affilée. Le garçon bavard resta bouche bée et simula une crise cardiaque, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver encore plus le taciturne.

- C'est mon ami mais...

- ... mais tu as perdu contre lui, compléta Gaara.

- Raaaaaaah !!

Une flamme brûla dans les yeux exprimant sa rage profonde. C'est à ce moment que Shikamaru se retourna en bredouillant "pas de filles dans mon rêve... pfff... c'est chiant...". Gaara put enfin voir le visage du garçon. Une mine renfrognée et un air bougon. Naruto fut calmé par cette interruption. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, une main derrière sa tête.

- Aha ! Disons que... je ne suis pas très fort en sprint... Mais en endurance, je suis le meilleur ! C'est sûr ! Hahahahaha !"

- ...

Gaara jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Les gradins étaient déserts et personne n'avait idée de regarder par ici. On avait d'ailleurs du mal à distinguer les classes d'élèves, à part peut-être...

- ... les filles de 1-D ! s'exclama Naruto, oubliant complètement son interlocuteur. Elles approchent !

Soupir. Gaara avait enfin fini par se dire que les deux garçons lui semblaient un peu différent des autres, puisqu'ils les évitaient et se fichaient de cette stupide course. A présent, il apparaissait que le blond n'était qu'un gamin qui matait les filles. Désespérant.

- La voilà ! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'écria-t'il en lui faisant des signes de la main.

A cet instant, des mains vinrent appuyer sur leur deux têtes et ils furent obligés de se baisser de force dans les gradins. Alors que Gaara se dégageait violemment - il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le touche - il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en se retournant. En effet, lui et Naruto purent en gros plan la tête de Shikamaru faisant la grimace. Gaara laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Chuuuuuut ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire griller par Maito-sensei ! Il va encore me demander de faire cent tours de terrain... il est lourd...

Ils étaient assis tous les trois par terre, dans les gradins. Quelle scène étrange ! On aurait dit qu'il préparait un coup. Un coup de sifflet retentissant perturba leur semi conversation.

- Ça y est. Le cours est enfin fini, fit Shikamaru en soupirant, comme si le poids sur ses épaules avait tout à coup diminué.

- Au fait, commença Naruto, à l'attention du roux. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi Naruto ! De toute façon, tu ne te souviendras plus de son nom d'ici cinq minutes !

- ... Sabaku no...Gaara... répondit-il, un peu hésitant.

Il n'entendit pas ce que le blond avait répliqué, car ils s'éloignaient déjà tous les deux en direction des vestiaires.

-

* * *

-

Naruto était affalé sur sa table. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit, ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue. Cet état était également expliqué par le fait que cette heure de retenue lui semblait particulièrement ennuyeuse. Il releva cependant la tête lorsqu'il entendit un projectile siffler tout près de son oreille. La classe était bien agitée.

- Qui est-ce qui a lancé ça ?! hurla le blond, prit par cette agitation qui semblait régner dans l'atmosphère.

- La ferme, Uzumaki ! s'écria une voix, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Purée... on peut pas vous laisser seuls trois minutes !

Hagane Kotetsu surveillait la petite troupe, bien que sa motivation prouvait plutôt le contraire. Il passait son temps à discuter dans le couloir avec un autre professeur, négligeant par la même occasion son travail d'encadrement. Il s'éclipsa d'ailleurs encore une fois en maugréant. Pourquoi ne restait-il pas, si le bruit causé par les élèves l'exaspérait tant ?

- Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça, Naruto. Tu es vraiment un boulet... murmura un camarade.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke bien sûr. Naruto lui lança un regard enflammé, ne prédisant rien de bon pour la santé auditive du brun. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment peut-on parler de cette scène alors que notre héros n'a pas encore été cité ? Eh bien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, la tête enfouie sous ses bras.

Gaara ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait jamais, c'était comme ça. Il faisait semblant en priant pour ne pas avoir à participer à cette agitation collective. Pour lui, la salle était agencée ainsi : deux filles à sa droite discutaient autour d'un magazine. S'il avait bien compris, elles s'étaient faites collées pour avoir été en cours un peu trop maquillées. Derrière lui, des types d'un âge non identifié parlaient de motos et de courses. A gauche, un peu plus loin se trouvaient des gamins qui s'entreaidaient pour réussir un devoir que leur professeur leur avait donné. Ils avaient sans doute son âge mais parlaient d'une manière horripilante, semblant être au bord de la dépression, à chaque qu'une réponse s'avérait être fausse. Comment donc ceux-là avaient-ils réussi à se faire coller ?

Gaara, lui, souhaitait que le sommeil vienne. Il le souhaitait très fort. Le son des voix à ses oreilles lui devenait insupportable. Tout lui semblait futile. Alors, dans un effort de canalisation de son énergie, il se faisait oublier, en simulant une sieste, une léthargie, un coma pourquoi pas, ou même une mort.

- Sabaku-kun ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !!

Quoi d'autre que le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui ? La voix énergique avait fendue l'air et, par la même occasion, révélé sa présence.

- Oh non... fit-il tout bas, pour lui-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto ne s'était pas retourné de l'heure entière. Il l'aurait forcément remarqué, avec ses cheveux rouges, quelques tables en arrière. Le brun, lui non plus, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à Gaara. Pourquoi avait-il fallut tomber sur cet énergumène deux fois dans la même journée ? Son petit doigt lui suggéra que ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois non plus. Il fit taire le petit doigt, mais avant qu'il put répondre, le garçon survolté repris la parole.

- Ce Jiraya ! Il nous a collé en cours de Sciences, juste pour un peu de fumée qui s'échappait du tube ! commença-t'il, en s'énervant tout seul.

Décidement, il était bavard. Les regards des autres élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux, attirés par le bruit. Hagane-sensei était parti depuis belle lurette. Jamais à son poste celui-là...

- Ce n'était pas qu'un peu de fumée... fit Sasuke. Tu l'aurais littéralement fait exploser s'il n'était pas arrivé... Imbécile.

- Eh toi ! Pourquoi tu as été collé si tu n'avais pas ta part de responsabilité dans l'affaire ?! répliqua-t'il, sur un ton de défi.

- Tshhh...

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as été collé, Sabaku-kun ? demanda Naruto, comme si l'intrusion de Sasuke dans la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Le roux hésita. Cette question lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il avait presque réussi à casser le bras de son professeur. L'effet serait sans doute très efficace. Un peu trop sans doute...Quelle était cette sensation de malaise ? Gaara, le lycéen qui ne craignait rien, était en difficulté. Où était donc aller se cacher le calme et l'indifférence qui lui avaient été d'un grand secours devant Tôji-sensei et dans le bureau de la directrice ? Envolés apparemment.

Alors que Sasuke semblait avoir pris une expression bizarre, le roux se décida à rompre le blanc :

- Pareil. Une histoire de bavardage... fit-il, tout en ayant conscience de son manque de crédibilité.

Il ajouta aussitôt :

- ... et de dispute avec un autre élève.

Naruto acquiesça, n'ayant rien remarqué du tout.

- Ils font vraiment tout un plat pour des choses tellement banales !

De toute évidence, le blond n'était guère très perspicace. Gaara commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas réellement une case en moins lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les clubs de sport devaient aussi terminer leur journée et Naruto avait l'air de se réjouir de pouvoir sortir du lycée en même temps que sa chère Sakura ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais pourquoi Gaara avait-il menti ? Quel imbécile ! Lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité, ce sera bien pire ! Ils ne voudraient plus lui parler ou pire encore, ils le regarderaient eux aussi avec cet air oscillant entre la stupéfaction, la crainte et le dégoût. D'ailleurs, il pensait qu'à présent, toute l'école devait être au courant. Ces deux-là lui semblaient bien ignorants.

_Et puis, pourquoi ça me tracasse autant après tout ?_ se demanda-t'il dans sa tête pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

-

* * *

-

_Nouveau chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. La fin est peut-être un peu trop brutale ? J'essaye de respecter un minimum les caractères des personnages mais c'est difficile dans une UA puisqu'au bout d'un moment, les caractères différeront forcément ( surtout si le couple en question ne figure pas dans le manga ! XD ). Enfin bref... au prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 3

NOTE : Pour le titre "Rewrite", c'est le titre d'une chanson d'Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Il faut croire que ça s'est superposé à mon esprit avant de le publier. Dans l'histoire, Gaara va faire des constations et tentera de changer peu à peu. "Rewrite", ça pourrait représenter sa volonté de réécrire de sa propre histoire.

Je tiens à signaler, pour ceux qui vont tiquer à la vue des virgules avant les conjonctions de coordination, une petite note pour justifier ma façon d'écrire. Disons que depuis le temps que j'utilise le site de correcteur orthographique BonPatron ( à divers usages ), il n'arrête pas de me harceler à propos du fait qu'il faut mettre des virgule avant "car", "mais", etc... Donc j'ai pris la décision d'écrire la ponctuation au feeling, comme je me représentais le rythme de lecture ! Idem pour les conjonctions de coordination au début des phrases. Je suis en train de lire un roman qui les utilisent. Pas trop souvent non plus, puisque ce n'est pas parfait du point de vue de la syntaxe, mais ça peut donner quelques effets de rythme... j'aime bien !

-

**Chapitre 3**

-

- Tiens, Sabaku-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

Le lycéen grogna en réaction à la mauvaise blague de Mizuno Iruka. Une fois, ça passait, mais tout le temps...

- Haha ! Je plaisante ! Je te prépare ton mot d'entrée.

- Merci, Mizuno-san.

- On te voit de moins en moins souvent ici, reprit-il, en griffonnant sur son cahier. Tes retards s'espacent, c'est bien.

Gaara aimait bien Iruka, car il avait toujours un sourire sympathique pour lui. Chose qui se faisait rare ces temps-ci. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui arrivait à trouver quelque chose de bien dans son comportement, c'était lui ! Malheureusement, son poste n'avait rien de très excitant ou de pédagogique. Il se contentait de remplir des paperasses toute la journée. Pas étonnant qu'il en venait à apprécier de voir passer les élèves en retard !

- Allez ! Maintenant file ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, espèce de bon à rien ! s'écria-t'il.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la porte en quatrième vitesse. Sur ses lèvres s'était furtivement dessiné un petit sourire.

-

* * *

-

La journée fut pénible. Entre les élèves qui le reluquaient à cause de sa couleur de cheveux et ceux qui avaient eu vent de son "exploit" avec Tôji-sensei, lui jetant des regards apeurés, l'ambiance l'étouffait quelque peu. De toute évidence, il avait fallu très peu de temps pour que l'histoire soit clairement amplifiée et déformée. Admiration et crainte se mêlaient dans les regards. "Il valait mieux les deux ensemble que seulement le dernier" aurait dit Temari, qui avait un réel talent pour relativiser. Mais Gaara n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et les Sabaku étaient très doués pour montrer qu'ils se fichaient complètement de la vie de leur propre fratrie.

La sympathie d'Iruka, le matin même, avait déjà été effacée par la lourdeur du quotidien du lycéen. Il avait l'impression de sortir de chaque cours en ayant un peu plus régressé à chaque fois. Crise d'adolescence disait-on. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe !

De plus, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passe de son existence. Peut-être finirait-il par s'exiler dans un chalet au fin fond du Canada...

_Pas moyen. Il fait trop froid là-bas_, se disait-il, alors qu'il entamait la dernière heure de la journée.

- Tu as vu ce garçon en 1-D ? Celui qui a des longs cheveux noirs ? avait chuchoté une cruche aux cheveux décolorés, à la table voisine.

- Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu as flashé sur Uchiwa ? fit une seconde cruche. Il a déjà une ribambelle de fan ! D'ailleurs, il y a cette Haruno qui a l'air assez proche de lui...

- Tu parles de Sakura ? Celle qui traîne toujours avec lui et l'autre blond hystérique ?!

_On dirait presque qu'il s'en passe des choses dans la vie des lycéens_, pensa ironiquement Gaara en soupirant.

Personne ne se méfiait de lui car il ne parlait jamais à personne de toute façon. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il faisait semblant de dormir en permanence. En tout cas, celles-là étaient trop excitées pour remarquer le garçon.

Le schéma semblait complexe. Naruto, Sakura, Sakura, Sasuke... Gaara se rappela avec quel enthousiasme le blond tentait de se faire remarquer par cette Sakura qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir. Sa pseudo réflexion fut interrompue par un ordre de silence. C'est vrai qu'elles parlaient fort...

Par la suite, elles se mirent à écrire avec frénésie et intérêt.

_Des petits mots_, se dit Gaara, un oeil en coin, la tête entre ses bras.

Jusqu'au moment où, par un exceptionnel hasard, un papier se retrouva propulsé sur la table du lycéen. Écarquillant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la classe s'était tourné vers lui. Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

- ... et en plus il écrit des petits mots, fit la voix traînante de Hatake-sensei.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et attrapa le papier sans que Gaara puisse réagir. D'un geste curieusement lent, il le déplia. L'ombre d'un sourire amusé se dessina - pour le peu qu'on pouvait le deviner, car le bas de son visage était caché en permanence par son col. L'horreur se lut dans les yeux de Gaara lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait le lire devant toute la classe.

- Alors, comme ça Sabaku, on trouve Uchiwa de 1-D "trop cool" ?

Eclat de rire généralisé. Le garçon revêtit une expression de totale indifférence. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était visé. Hatake Kakashi n'était pas cruel au point de faire durer la plaisanterie.

- Bof, il m'est avis que Sabaku n'est qu'une pauvre victime comateuse de cette tragédie.

Cruel non, mais jouant avec ses nerfs, oui. Nouvel éclat de rire. D'un coup de pouce, la boulette se dirigea tout droit vers la poubelle.

- Satoshi, soyez discrète la prochaine fois. Ou bien faîtes nous un exposé pour justifier vos propos... _in english please_.

L'élève en question se mit à rougir violemment sous les rires de ses camarades et ne parla plus du reste du cours.

-

* * *

-

Gaara déposa ses chaussons dans son casier et poussa un long soupir qui manifestait la fin de la journée d'école. Il voyait, à travers la fenêtre du couloir, des lycéens de troisième année qui s'étaient débarrassés de leur sac et fumaient en cachette. Le garçon les regarda longuement avant de se demander ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à se conduire ainsi.

- Oui, tu as entendu parler de ce garçon aux cheveux rouges ? On dit qu'il a tabassé un professeur ! Il est vraiment dangereux ! Tu devrais faire plus attention au lieu de faire l'imbécile... fit une voix de jeune fille.

- Mais...

- Tu as un problème, Haruno ? lança Gaara, quittant sa cachette invisible, de l'autre côté du mur.

La fille aux cheveux roses sauta au plafond. Elle reconnut immédiatement le garçon violent, sujet de la conversation. De plus, le fait qu'il connaisse son nom lui donna un frisson glacé. Gaara hallucina. Tant de gens avaient peur de lui ? A ce point ? Cette révélation ne fit qu'accentuer la colère dans ses yeux. Les deux billes cyan fixaient intensément ceux de la fille, avec une rage parfaitement perceptible. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, une main l'arrêta. Le lycéen n'avait même pas constaté à qui cette Haruno était en train de parler quelques minutes auparavant. Un regard étonné mais également effrayé et perplexe le fixait. Dans ce regard s'installa rapidement l'agressivité.

- Laisse-là tranquille Sabaku ! s'écria le garçon qui se tenait à présent entre Sakura et Gaara.

- Mais bordel ! éclata le roux. Tu crois vraiment que je lui aurais fait quelque chose à ta Sakura, Uzumaki ?!

Nouveau tic de la jeune fille. Se rendant compte de l'injustice de la situation, Gaara ne mit pas longtemps pour reculer face à la barrière "Naruto". Quoi qu'il puisse faire, les gens auraient toujours peur de lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle mais curieusement, il ne s'en était jamais autant voulu. Les derniers élèves quittaient leur salle de cours et certains avaient rejoint le trio. C'était le cas de Shikamaru, semblant toujours aussi blasé, qui discutait avec son inséparable ami Chôji. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas remarqué l'altercation. Sasuke lui, un peu plus loin, était immobile. Peut-être suivait-il l'échange depuis le début, c'était difficile à déterminer. Il avait revêtu une expression d'impassibilité brute.

- Je croyais que tu avais été collé à cause d'une dispute avec un élève ?! continua Naruto, qui semblait hésiter entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

Shikamaru et Chôji relevèrent la tête en même temps, étonnés du ton du blond.

- Lâche-moi ! Ça te regardes pas ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux rouges avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur, sans donner de suite à la conversation.

Du haut de l'escalier, Temari avait observé la situation. Elle soupira.

-

* * *

-

- Et Shinomori, de 2-F ? Elle est plutôt mignonne...

- Hey les gars, vous ne voulez pas arrêter de parler de filles ? Si je vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous avez l'air d'adolescents désespérés en ruth...

- Mais tu sais bien qu'on EST désespérés !! Et puis, toi tu vis avec une superbe fille sous son toit !

- C'est de ma soeur que tu parles là...

- Ah ! Temari-senpai ! J'aimerais tellement...

- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?!

Kankurô lâcha l'affaire et se concentra sur sa marche. Ses camarades de cette année étaient très sympathiques, mais un seul sujet se trouvait au centre de leurs préoccupations : les filles. Il n'y était pas non plus insensible à vrai dire. Cependant, toutes les conversations se terminaient de la même manière : Temari. Le lycéen devait déjà vivre avec elle tous les jours, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui en parle plus ! La popularité de sa soeur commençait à lui peser...

- Euh... les gars... commença-t'il, en fixant un point dans la rue qu'ils venaient de passer. On se voit demain ! Il faut que je voie quelque chose.

Après quelques protestations du genre "tu n'arrêtes pas de te défiler quand on parle de ta soeur..." et autres, Kankurô rebroussa chemin.

-

* * *

-

Gaara était étendu sur ce qu'on appelait la cage qui surplombait le parc à jeu pour enfants du quartier. Lorsqu'on y était allongé, on ne voyait plus les immeubles environnants. Plus que le ciel... Les derniers gamins s'étaient enfuis à l'arrivée de ce lycéen bizarre et effrayant avec ses cernes et ses yeux menaçants. Tant mieux, il avait le parc pour lui tout seul. Il en ferait donc son lieu favori.

Les nuages recouvraient à présent l'étendu bleu et une brise glacée le fit frissonner. On était pourtant en juin.

Perché au-dessus de tout, le garçon avait la tête vide. En dehors de l'espace et du temps, il n'avait presque plus conscience du froid qui l'engourdissait peu à peu. Sa retenue allait bientôt être terminée, mais il n'avait pas eu le coeur à s'y rendre. Un ennui de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Gaara avait toujours des ennuis mais ne savait comment les résoudre. Il s'était persuadé que son impopularité venait du fait que les Sabaku ne s'était installés ici que depuis le milieu du printemps, quelques jours après la rentrée des classes. Autant dire qu'ils avaient l'étiquette "étrangers" sur le front. À y réfléchir, c'était faux puisque Temari et Kankurô lui semblaient si entourés. Est-ce qu'il s'en plaignait vraiment en même temps ?

_Absolument pas_, se dit-il, chassant une mèche de cheveux rouges de devant ses yeux.

Ces cheveux rouges... pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas un symbole de sa crise existentielle ? Ne voulait-il pas vraiment se rapprocher des autres ? Le garçon avait conscience d'être contradictoire. Et cette question qui revenait en permanence : pourquoi toute cette histoire lui faisait tant d'effet ?

- Gaara ? Tu étais caché ici ? fit une voix familière.

Pas de doute possible. C'était Kankurô. Le lycéen ne bougea pas.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, lança-t'il simplement.

- Temari m'a dit que tu t'étais enfui...

- J'ai dit : occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Allez, ramène-toi ! Je donne pas cher de ta peau si...

- Tu vas me foutre la paix, oui ?!

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se leva brusquement et descendit de son perchoir. Décidément, il y avait trop d'emmerdeurs ici. Son expression ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite.

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kankurô, le voyant passer devant lui en l'ignorant. Tu risques de ne pas...

Gaara se retourna d'un coup vers son frère, le regard tranchant.

- Oui ! Je risque ! Vas donc faire ton cafard et raconte ce qui s'est passé ! Tu auras peut-être un sucre, qui sait ?

- Ferme-là petit morveux ! J'en ai marre de tes caprices ! Tu te conduis vraiment comme un abruti !

- Ça doit sans doute être de famille !

La tension commença à monter. Les deux garçons ne se contenteraient plus de s'adresser quelques jurons en partant chacun de leur côté. Aucun des deux ne voulait donner raison à l'autre, même si le débat en question était particulièrement inconsistant.

- Ton isolement a peut-être un rapport avec ce prof dont on dit que tu as à moitié cassé le bras ?

- Ta gueule !

- Ou bien avec ce groupe de filles de première année qui est terrorisé rien que de te voir passer dans les couloirs ?

- Tu vas te la fermer, Kankurô ?!

- Niveau répartie, tu as déjà fait mieux, mon petit Gaara...

Gaara commença à pousser son frère pour qu'il se taise. Celui-ci répliqua tout de suite en faisant la même chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'étaient tous les deux empoignés par leurs vêtements.

Une pluie froide commença à tomber, mais aucun ne cilla.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour rentrer cafter ?

- Pfff... Tu me connais bien mal. Si tu t'arrêtais trois secondes, tu verrais que je passe mon temps à te couvrir.

- Ouah ! Je suis impressionné, fit Gaara avec un sourire amère. Mais franchement, tu devrais trouver une autre occupation que de te préoccuper de ma vie.

- Pfff... T'es vraiment un...

- Un quoi ? fit Gaara en éclatant de rire. Vas-y donc ! Balance à ton pauvre petit frère ce que tu as toujours voulu lui dire ! Que je suis tellement insupportable et stupide que tu te sens coupable de me laisser là en sachant ce qui m'attend quand je vais rentrer !

Kankurô serra les poings. Il avait vraiment envie de le faire taire, ce petit merdeux. Gaara baissa sa garde par provocation.

- D'ailleurs... reprit le garçon. Est-ce que tu ne fais pas plutôt le trouillard parce que tu as peur de te faire disputer s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Ridicule...

Le coup de poing fusa et Gaara se le prit en plein dans la figure. Il fut projeté par terre et resta quelques secondes sonné. La pluie se fit plus forte. Elle s'infiltrait dans les vêtements des deux lycéens. Se relevant péniblement, il prit à une main le col de Kankurô et prépara son poing. Ce dernier se dégagea et contra la frappe de justesse. Cependant, un coup de pied dans le genou le fit grimacer. Gaara profita de cet instant pour lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing.

Le conflit s'éternisait pendant que la boue recouvrait le terrain de jeux. Les mots ne venaient même plus. Ils semblaient inutiles. Duel de garçon. La fatigue se fit ressentir peu à peu, jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent par terre, vidés de toute énergie. La colère semblait avoir été évacuée en même temps. Les gouttes qui tombaient sur leur visage les faisaient frissonner. Kankurô rompit le silence le premier :

- Je suis mort. On rentre ?

-

* * *

-

- Bande d'abrutis ! Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas passés par la porte de devant !

Temari contemplait ses deux idiots de frère qui venaient de rentrer. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son uniforme d'école. Elle les attendait. Son regard perçant et mécontent faisait la navette entre Gaara et Kankurô, couvert de boue et de bleus. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qui s'était passé, mais ils semblaient être réconciliés. Autant qu'ils en étaient capables.

La jeune fille soupira. Ils ne pourraient rien éviter cette fois. Mieux valait-il déjà les prévenir.

- Gaara... commença-t'elle, hésitante. Le lycée a appelé et... ils ont parlé de... ta retenue.

Temari regardait ailleurs. Sur son visage se mélangeaient la gêne et l'anxiété. Ce n'était toutefois rien comparé au visage de son plus jeune frère. Déconfite à l'extrême, une lueur de malaise se lisait dans ses yeux. Gaara se reprit vite et expira un grand coup.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivés, fit une voix grave et froide.

Leur père venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Son ton ne disait rien qui vaille. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'état des deux garçons et prit un air dégoûté. Monsieur Sabaku, des entreprises Sabaku, avait troqué son costard habituel pour une tenue décontractée. Malgré cela, on pouvait percevoir la rigueur de ses gestes. Il semblait véhiculer une sorte de respect, mais en même temps de crainte. Ce n'était pas un tendre, on pouvait le deviner au premier coup d'oeil.

Une claque retentit dans la salle. Kankurô la sentit parfaitement passer.

- Tu n'es pas capable de ramener ton petit frère sans te conduire comme un imbécile, lança-t'il d'un ton sec, alors que personne n'osait parler. Vas donc te laver !

Le garçon faillit répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa vite. Si la situation s'envenimait, c'est Gaara qui prendrait tout. Ce n'était plus le moment de cafter. Lançant un regard douloureux à sa soeur, il quitta lentement la pièce. Celle-ci s'effaça. Elle avait honte de dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son regard fuyait celui du roux.

- Quant à toi... J'ai reçu un appel de ton lycée.

Il s'approcha de Gaara, tentant de se contrôler. Tout son être véhiculait, à cet instant, le mépris envers son fils. Il cherchait ses mots. C'était rare. Une main se plaça dangereusement près de la joue du garçon. Gaara ferma les yeux. La douleur physique, il pouvait la supporter. Finalement, il avait eu raison d'accepter tout de suite son sort. Cela passerait plus vite.

Un bruit très différent de la claque se fit entendre. Le garçon vacilla fortement. Au dernier moment, dans un élan d'agacement, l'homme avait fermé son poing avant de le frapper. Une trace rouge était à présent visible sur la joue de l'adolescent, en plus des bleus de la bagarre. Ce choc avait eu pour effet de faire saigner sa lèvre inférieure.

- Comportement indécent, ont-ils dit ! s'écria-t'il, avec une expression de rage. Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ?! Ta mère n'aurait jamais...

Kankurô était dos à la porte et écoutait discrètement l'échange. Ce soir, l'ambiance au dîner serait lourde. L'homme ne continua pas sa réplique, revenant à son calme habituel.

- Je ne veux plus te voir. Vas-t'en !

La "conversation" était terminée. Gaara monta dans sa chambre, le visage livide. Il ne redescendrait pas avant demain et il aurait intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer durant les prochains jours.

_Finalement, c'était pas si terrible_, se dit-il.

-

* * *

-

Ignorant la faim qui le tenaillait, Gaara pensait à diverses choses. Curieusement, il se demandait ce que faisait Naruto en ce moment. Était-il en train de prendre un copieux dîner avec ses parents ? Penser à de la nourriture. Mauvaise idée. Une vague de colère le submergea. Penser à Naruto n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, vu ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela quelque chose d'encore plus désagréable et il se remémora les paroles de son père. Il avait parlé de la mère deGaara. Parfois, lorsqu'il était en colère, elle apparaissait dans son monologue. Jamais il ne finissait ses phrases dans ce cas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ?_

Cette question persistait dans la tête du garçon.

Sa mère était morte en accouchant de lui. Remuant ses souvenirs, aucune image ne lui revenait à l'esprit. La maison ne contenait rien d'elle. Il essaya de s'imaginer la panique de ce jour-là. Un problème avait dû survenir et les infirmières couraient dans tous les sens. Son père était là avec Temari et Kankurô, qui devaient à peine marcher. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir été là. Les gamins étaient sans doute accompagnés par la nourrice ou quelqu'un de ce genre. Ils ne comprenaient sans doute rien de ce qui se passait. Kankurô pleurait sûrement. Cela avait dû être un choc, une souffrance terrible pour les enfants qui se retrouvaient sans maman sans comprendre pourquoi elle était partie. En échange de cela, il voyait leur famille s'agrandir avec l'arrivée du petit frère. Une bien maigre consolation.

Gaara avait beau s'imaginer, il ne ressentait rien. Cela s'était passé il y a trop longtemps. Son frère et sa soeur lui en avait-il voulu, lorsqu'ils furent en âge de comprendre ? Son père, lui-même, lui en avait-il voulu ?

Un souvenir lui parvint. Un souvenir de jardin d'enfant qu'on lui avait raconté. Une petite fille qui rigolait après lui, car il ne savait pas ce qu'était une "maman". Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt risible, mais il imagina l'expression de pitié de la maîtresse.

Le garçon se tourna dans son lit.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. Jusqu'à ce que la bulle de protection éclate. Cette bulle dans laquelle on l'avait mis, sans lui demander son avis, depuis qu'il était gamin. Malheureusement, cette bulle, on ne pouvait pas la voir si facilement. Peut-être qu'elle était protégée par un sceau qui, lui-même, était caché dans un endroit inaccessible. Il eut l'image de sa colère matérialisée, se projetant contre ses murs et la brisant en mille morceaux. Gaara ferma les yeux, un peu apaisé. Cela lui plaisait d'imaginer quelqu'un, n'importe qui, aux yeux duquel il ait de l'importance. Même si c'était pour l'enfermer dans une cage de verre. Peu importe car, grâce à ses pouvoirs si terrifiant, il la détruirait un jour.

-

* * *

-

_Salut ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Sinon... euh... ben, il ne vous a pas plu... XD  
Presque pas de Sasuke, c'est vrai. Mais je me rattraperai dans les deux prochains chapitres ( j'essayerai )._

_Pour le début, je ne connaissais pas vraiment le système scolaire japonais, concernant les retards des élèves. Je l'ai donc calqué sur notre système français. Si vous êtes un peu plus renseignés et que des incohérences vous sautent aux yeux, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir ! Je me suis aussi demandé si mes séquences n'étaient pas un peu trop courtes. Donnez-moi votre avis !_

EDIT du 29/07/08 : _Une petite erreur s'est glissé dans le texte. Gaara et sa famille se sont en réalité installés dans la ville au milieu du printemps, non pas au début de l'été. Ils sont arrivé juste après la rentrée des classes. Il n'y a donc rien de mieux pour attirer l'attention... même contre sa volonté._


	4. Prélude

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne touche évidemment aucun argent en publiant ce texte, il peut donc aller manger ses râmens tranquillement...  
**_Rating :_** Ce récit est destiné à peu près à tout public. Je le mets en rating T, parce que les personnages disent tout de même des gros mots ! Finalement, je me suis décidé pour du futur shônen ai, plutôt que du yaoi. Je me sens pas capable de décrire des relations yaoi, même peu explicitement. Donc ça sera restera sans doute très "gentil".  
**_Spoiler :_** Aucun.  
**_Couple :_** Sasuke/Gaara, peut-être ?

-

MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre à part entière. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une prélude à la suite.

Je tiens simplement à vous dire que je ne suis pas morte et que cette publication est courte mais pas bâclée. Je souhaitais juste faire une pause dans la fanfiction. Vous comprendrez, sans doute en lisant, pourquoi cette prélude est là ! Je vous demande donc de patienter quelques jours de plus pour pouvoir lire le chapitre 4. Encore désolée d'avoir tardé !

Je suis de retour et je vais sans doute faire quelques modifications dans les précédents chapitres. Rien de bien important mais juste corriger quelques trucs, notamment la mise en page. Dons vous verrez bien !

-

**Prélude au chapitre 4**

-

_- Je croyais que tu avais été collé à cause d'une dispute avec un élève ?!  
- Lâche-moi ! Ça te regarde pas ! _

_Sasuke vit le garçon partir furieux. Naruto, lui, avait un air étrange, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il semblait s'en vouloir de quelque chose, peut-être de sa propre stupidité ou bien de ses paroles. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose du côté du brun. Il ne se sentait pas concerné à vrai dire. Alors que Gaara était parti depuis quelques instants, Naruto restait silencieux. Sasuke savait ce que cette expression étrange sur le visage de son camarade signifiait. Il oscillait entre la rancune et la culpabilité. C'était tout lui ça ! Il prenait cela trop à coeur ! _

_- Excusez-moi, fit une voix féminine dans leur dos. Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots, vous trois. _

_Les trois têtes de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se retournèrent en même temps._

-

* * *

-

Émerger fut difficile pour Sasuke, ce matin-là. La nuit ne semblait jamais assez longue et son sommeil était désespérément sans rêve. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs minutes qu'il était réveillé mais le garçon ne pouvait décrocher son regard du plafond. Lorsque son cerveau consentit à regarder l'horloge, il comprit qu'il avait passé à peine vingt minutes de plus dans son lit. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas l'envie de sécher. Pour un lycéen de son âge, c'était une habitude plutôt distrayante ou excitante, au choix. Rester chez soi, quel calvaire ! S'occuper durant ses journées révélait de plus en plus de l'exploit.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'activa enfin, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la douche.

L'eau tiède, presque froide, le réveilla. Sa peau et ses muscles se mirent à tirer. Si son cerveau avait pu émettre le moindre son, il aurait peut-être crié devant tant de bleu, d'humidité et... d'injustice. C'était une journée-type dans la vie du jeune Uchiwa. Autrefois, il aurait eu une boule dans le ventre à l'idée de se rendre à l'école. Ce souvenir lui arracha un demi-sourire. A présent, il aurait dans quelques jours seize ans. Du haut de son mètre soixante-douze, il se faisait facilement remarquer. Ne s'agissait-il pas plutôt de ces cheveux bruns qui lui donnait une gueule d'ange ? Non, parler de gueule d'ange était tout sauf approprié. Sasuke était incroyablement froid et distant pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Et parfois pour ceux qui le connaissaient...

L'eau devint chaude tout à coup, brûlant sa peau sans un nuage de vapeur. C'était sa façon de prendre une douche, de toute évidence.  
Brutalement.  
Le shampoing lui piqua les yeux. Cela lui donna une raison de les fermer.

- Une gueule d'ange ? fit-il devant sa glace, d'un air manifestant la supériorité.

Ses yeux noirs n'avaient pourtant rien de romantiques. Pourtant, certains - ou plutôt certaines - avaient l'air de le croire. Sasuke savait très bien ce que l'on disait dans son dos. C'était flatteur mais aussi désespérant commun pour lui. De l'école primaire au collège, cela s'était déroulé ainsi. C'en était à un tel point qu'il ne faisait plus d'effort. Sasuke était prétentieux et il le savait. Cependant, pour sa défense, on pouvait dire qu'il ignorait tout simplement ce que cela faisait de posséder un physique peu avantageux.

- Quelle réflexion prétentieuse... vraiment... lança-t'il, tout haut, en reprenant une expression neutre.

Ces sentiments et impressions se mêlaient dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa, quinze ans, bientôt seize. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis. Ceux-là se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et encore, il n'aimait pas le leur avouer...

-

* * *

-

La grande pièce était sans un état désastreux. On aurait dit qu'un cambrioleur était venu chercher quelque chose de précieux en provoquant le désordre. Toutefois, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité...

Sasuke n'était pas surpris. Itachi était venu cette nuit. Le garçon avait le sommeil trop lourd pour s'en être rendu compte. L'état de la pièce signalait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas dû marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Mais que diable cherchait-il cette fois ? Le garçon ramassa un cadre dont le verre était fêlé. Sans même prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la photo, il la reposa sur une commode qui n'avait pas trop souffert. Jetant un regard à l'horloge, Sasuke décida qu'il n'avait plus le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. La pièce était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Comme l'autre personne qui vivait sous ce toit était particulièrement imprévisible, il valait mieux faire comme s'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Le lycéen devrait donc se charger de ranger et de nettoyer la pièce.

- Je n'ai plus le temps. Peu importe, je le ferais plus tard.


	5. Chapitre 4

NOTE : Je suis en retard ! Désolée ! Cette fois, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que ceux que je fais d'habitude. J'espère pouvoir m'entraîner pour qu'ils soient de plus en plus longs ! Enjoy ! Bonne lecture ! Et à Nate BloOdy : Je ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse et d'encouragements ! T T Merci beaucouuuuuup !!

-

**Chapitre 4**

-

Le grattement du stylo sur le papier était le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce en ce jeudi matin. Après avoir rempli quelques feuilles supplémentaires, Iruka se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

- Eh bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit... fit-il en tentant de contenir son agacement visible envers le plus jeune des Sabaku. Tu viens me voir un peu trop souvent.

Gaara aimait bien Iruka, comme on l'a dit dans le précédent chapitre. Seulement parfois, il l'aimait un peu moins, comme ce matin par exemple. Kankurô, lui, regarda ailleurs. Il avait visiblement envie de rire.

_Je vais le tuer_, pensa Gaara en lançant un regard assassin à son frère.

Il détestait se faire remonter les bretelles. En réalité, il détestait ce qui lui rappelait l'autorité. Crise d'adolescence ? Le garçon n'aura pas su le dire même s'il savait que des milliards de jeunes de son âge avaient pris un chemin identique avant lui. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était de voir le fossé entre lui et cette autorité. Il détestait ne pas être à égalité avec quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il appréciait cette personne. De toute façon, il détestait aussi les crises d'adolescence..

- Bon, soupira Iruka, lâchant l'affaire. Allez donc à l'infirmerie tous les deux.

- Mais ça date d'hier ! s'exclama le frère aîné. J'ai un cours de travaux pratiques moi !

Gaara se demande ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans un tel cours. Cependant, l'idée de se préoccuper de la vie de son frère lui étant particulièrement étrangère, il abandonna rapidement ses interrogations mentales.

- Eh bien, je n'y peux rien Sabaku. Apparemment, votre tenue a perturbé un membre de l'administration. Je vais me faire tirer les oreilles si je ne vous y envoie pas.

La vraie raison… Perplexe, le lycéen allait rajouter quelque chose puis se ravisa. En effet, il avait jeté un coup d'oeil vers son petit frère et constata, d'un oeil nouveau, les dégâts. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, on ne pouvait pas le nier... Le visage du gamin était couvert de bleus. La culpabilité faillit s'insinuer en lui lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait été épargné non plus. C'est avec dépit qu'il se dirigea vers la porte avec, sur ses talons, un Gaara toujours aussi inexpressif. Faire la causette avec son frère muet ? Plutôt mourir...

-

* * *

-

- Enfin débarrassé… murmura Gaara, alors qu'il voyait Kankurô rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Quelle idée d'arriver en avance ce matin ! On essaye de faire bonne impression - ou plutôt une moins mauvaise impression - mais vos efforts sont rarement bien accueillis ! Et ce, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gaara. A présent, les bleus sur son visage rappelaient les grands joueurs de boxe. Cependant, personne ne viendrait lui demander s'il pratiquait ce genre de sport, étant donné que son regard n'était guère des plus engageant. Cela lui donnait clairement une allure de bad-boy… Les bad-boys, c'était ringard, non ? Alors que le garçon réfléchissait à sa condition, une main vint lui agripper l'épaule et l'entraîner dans un escalier secondaire, à côté de lui.

Gaara se demanda quel genre de jeune fille était assez terrible pour le kidnapper. Cependant il s'avéra vite qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru, le garçon qu'il avait pris pour une loque dans les gradins du terrain de sport, quelques jours auparavant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me voir… fit-il d'un air détendu en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Tu as tort, je viens de t'empêcher de tomber sur ce coincé d'Ebisu. Il fait sa ronde matinale, ou je ne sais quelle vérification chiante…

De toute évidence, Shikamaru avait sa part de culpabilité. Avec son look négligé, il devait être loin d'apprécier ce genre d'inspection dès le commencement de sa journée. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges semblait douter. Après tout, il ne se trouvait dans ce lycée que depuis quelques mois. L'autre continua :

- C'est le genre à faire un croc-en-jambe à un élève. Et ensuite de le punir pour chahut.

- Tu plaisantes ? répondit Gaara, un peu surpris.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux en signe de lassitude. Ce garçon était curieux. Il semblait si tranquille mais en même temps si ennuyeux à toujours se plaindre. Se pourrait-il que, cette fois, il veuille lui sauver la mise ?

- Aaah… continua-t'il, en ouvrant ses yeux fatigués sur son camarade. C'est possible, mais on dirait qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Et je pense que montrer que tu t'es battu avec ton frère, c'est pas la bonne solution pour remonter dans son estime.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, on entendait quelques élèves qui se précipitait de rentrer dans leur classe. Cela n'avait même pas encore sonné ! Bien entendu, l'inspection de M. Ebisu n'avait jamais été apprécié. Ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui n'était pas apprécié…

_Mais comment tout le monde peut-il être au courant que je me suis battu avec lui ?_

- En même temps, c'est pas difficile, continua Shikamaru, comme s'il avait deviné. On vous voit revenir ensemble ton frère et toi, couvert d'ecchymoses. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre !"

- Gaara ! fit une voix énergique.

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux. C'était Naruto qui se précipitait vers lui ! Après ce qui s'était passé hier, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir subir une telle scène, peu importe ce qui allait se passer.

- Naruto. Je n'ai pas très envie de dis… commença-t'il avant de se faire interrompre royalement.

- Hahaha ! Tu te verrais ! Tu ressembles à un sapin de Noël avec ces bleus de toutes les couleurs !

Sauf qu'un sapin de Noël, c'est joyeux et chaleureux. Naruto n'avait pas choisi une image très adéquate. Il semblait pourtant hilare de sa comparaison, puisqu'il essuyait maintenant les larmes de son fou rire, au coin de ses yeux.

S'il avait été d'une nature plus expressive, la mâchoire de Gaara en serait tombée par terre. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se contenta de hausser les sourcils et d'entrouvrir à peine la bouche. C'était bien assez. Hier encore, le garçon déchaînait sa colère sur Gaara. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Curieusement, le lycéen ne s'en formalisa pas et ne chercha pas d'explication.

- En tout cas, il ne t'a pas raté, ton frère, continua-t'il, tentant de se calmer. Tu as la lèvre complètement enflée.

Gaara tâta par réflexe l'endroit de sa bouche que désignait le blond. En effet, ce n'était pas très agréable. Au moins, la bagarre avec Kankurô avait le mérite de dissimuler les blessures de guerre. Ne pas dire la vérité, ce n'était pas la même chose que mentir, pas vrai ? Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se risqua un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Ce crétin frappe plutôt fort.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas très fair-play de profiter de l'occasion pour insulter son frère… mais ça défoulait un peu. Une sensation étrange s'empara de Gaara. Une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Pour une fois, il avait le cœur léger… si léger… Un sentiment qui n'arrivait que très peu de fois dans l'année. Pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, Gaara ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants.

-

* * *

-

- Je vous rappelle que dans quelques semaines, le festival culturel de l'école aura lieu, commença le délégué d'une manière un peu hésitante, en s'adressant à la classe 1-B.

Dans l'ancien collège de Gaara, la fête de l'école se faisait en fin d'année, il avait donc pu y échapper en vue du déménagement. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus passer outre à présent. Il soupira. Qui se préoccupait donc de cette fête stupide ? Sa mauvaise fois lui indiqua qu'il se trompait lourdement étant donné l'animation joyeuse qui régnait dans la classe. En effet, tout le monde en parlait déjà.

- Nous avons reçu quatre propositions réalisables en tout. Veuillez donc voter pour celle qui vous plaît le plus. Comme vous le savez, euh - enfin peut-être que vous ne savez pas - nous avons été sélectionnés cette année pour nous occuper du stand de… enfin…

Le lycéen était bien parti mais sa timidité semblait reprendre le dessus. Gaara ne s'en étonna pas, vu la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui…

- Du… d'un des stands de restauration. La première proposition est… enfin… je crois que je vais l'écrire au tableau…

D'une main mal assurée, il commença à énumérer à l'écrit les différentes options qui s'offraient à eux. A chaque nouveau mot, le brouhaha s'amplifiait. Le jeune Sabaku posa sa joue contre sa main. Le résultat ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Loin de le laisser indifférent cependant, il ne voyait pas d'alternative à son salut. Rester une bonne partie de la journée dans un stand à s'occuper de la « bouffe » ? Non merci. Pour lui, sa seule possibilité était de choisir s'il préférait puer la grillade ou bien la friture. Une différence subtile en somme…

- Bien sûr, notre budget est limité…

- Pour le midi, nous nous chargerons de cuisiner des takoyaki, s'écria une voix féminine crispante qui n'était autre que celle de la déléguée : Yamanaka.

Irritante à souhait, l'assurance de cette fille donnait toujours un sacré mal de tête à Gaara. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il se trouvait dans cette classe, mais il avait déjà remarqué les principaux groupes d'influence… contre sa volonté bien sûr. Ici, les gens se connaissaient depuis le collège pour la plupart. En effet, le collège du quartier se trouvait à quelques pâtées de maison plus loin. En tout cas, cette Yamanaka possédait un caractère exacerbé. Cela n'arrangeait pas la position de son camarade délégué qui faisait bien pâle figure.

- Le reste de la journée, chacun est encouragé à amener ses propres pâtisseries qui viendront financier le prochain voyage scolaire ! Vous avez donc intérêt de voter ! Et si vous ne savez pas quoi, votez la quatrième proposition !

Nul besoin de rajouter qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Le garçon n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui utilisait ainsi son statut pour faire passer ses idées. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comme elle avait pu être élue. Ne s'agissait-il pas des bons élèves qui occupaient ce poste d'habitude ? Bref, le comportement de la jeune fille avait pourtant l'air de faire rire le reste de la classe.

Les gens échangeaient leurs idées de gâteaux et en-cas qu'ils pouvaient préparer. Les « yatsuhashi », les « manjû » ou encore les traditionnels « onigiri » emplissaient la salle de classe. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir leur envoyer leurs idées de nourriture dans la figure, Gaara s'enferma dans son mutisme.

_Bande de moutons écervelés_, pensa avec ennui le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- Bien… hum… votez maintenant… reprit le délégué.

Le crissement des crayons enthousiastes sur le papier. Pour sa part, Gaara ne nota que deux idéogrammes sur le sien. Cela lui valut une remarque au moment du dépouillage.

- Qui est le comique qui a mis… « rien » sur son papier ?

- Mais non, regarde ça ressemble à… euh… hésita Yamanaka en arrachant le papier des mains de son camarade. Bon, je le compte pour la quatrième proposition.

Avec une expression de victoire, elle ajouta un bâton sur le tableau. La bouche de Gaara s'entrouvrit en une expression de stupeur mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

- La proposition sélectionnée est la quatrième ! Tous en costume traditionnel !!

Les yeux de Gaara étaient écarquillés à présent. Quel crétin ! Il n'avait même pas lu les propositions ! Sa tête se releva tellement vite qu'il eut mal à la nuque. Consultant les options, il se rendit compte que chacune était plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

_1) Vendeur ambulant_

Pour avoir la joie de se promener avec des paniers de nourriture toute la journée...

_2) Salon de thé_

Pour porter des plateaux et se forcer à resplendir d'amabilité...

_3) fvcditguo_

Celle-là, il n'arrivait pas à la lire...

_4) Tous en costume traditionnel !_

Il en était persuadé, ses camarades avaient choisi la pire des solutions ! Bien qu'il savait parfaitement que son opinion aurait été identique quelle que soit la sélection, il se mit à plaindre ces pauvres demeurés de leur idiotie. Choisir de se pavaner en hakama, cela ne s'inventait pas tout de même...

- C'est un cauchemar... souffla-t'il en entourant sa tête de ses bras.

-

* * *

-

Alors que le morceau d'omelette roulée tentait de l'étouffer, le garçon au cheveux rouges laissait vagabonder ses pensées. L'ombre apportée par les arbres de l'école rafraîchissait la pelouse à cet endroit, ce qui lui donnait des frissons. Pourtant, cette journée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaud. Le mois de juillet commençait à peine et la température avait déjà bien augmenté... La plupart des lycéens mangeaient leur bentô sur les pelouses du lycée, tout comme lui. Sauf qu'eux n'étaient que rarement isolés. Les Japonais n'aimaient pas vraiment la solitude, c'était bien connu. Surtout lorsque leur âge avoisinaient les 16 ou 17 ans. Gaara, lui, n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde perturber cet espace de sérénité qui s'étendait autour de lui... sur au moins quelques mètres. Non loin de là mangeaient deux filles de première année qui lui jetaient des regards furtifs. Le garçon faisait semblant de ne rien voir et priait qu'elles n'aient pas l'idée de s'incruster dans son espace vital. Seulement quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement...

- C'est mauvais pour la santé de manger allongé !

Cette voix, reconnaissable entre mille, ne donna qu'une envie à Gaara, se mettre dos au lycéen qui arrivait avec son bentô. Ce qu'il fit donc expressément ! Peut-être qu'une personne normale aurait compris qu'il manifestait là son envie d'être tranquille, mais il en fallait davantage pour arrêter Naruto.

- J'ai pas eu de mal à te retrouver... Il suffit de suivre les cheveux rouges !

- Naruto.

- Tu étais là Naruto ! s'écria une voix féminine agacée.

C'était Sakura qui tentait ce qui semblait être un cahier ouvert. Elle avait l'air en colère contre le principal concerné qu'elle fixait des yeux. Derrière elle se trouvait Sasuke qui avançait vers eux d'une manière lente et indifférente à la situation. Le contraste entre Sakura, essoufflée, et Sasuke, si posé, était saisissant. Cependant, quelle que soit la raison de leur venue, Gaara se demanda en quoi tout cela le concernait. Ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter.

- Sakura-chan… pleurnicha le blond. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, au moins pendant le repas, avec ton devoir de sciences ?!

- MON devoir de sciences ? C'est le tien aussi, il me semble ! Tu vas encore te défiler et je devrais tout faire m…

- Fermez-là un peu !

Le cri de Gaara s'était échappé de sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu se contrôler. Il s'était levé d'un coup, projetant un peu de riz de son bentô sur l'herbe. Les deux filles sur la pelouse non loin s'étaient tut en même temps que le petit groupe. Les trois paires d'yeux de ses camarades étaient à présent dirigés vers lui. Le lycéen détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas mesuré l'importance de ces actions alors que ses relations commençaient à peine à se détendre.

_Merde._

- Oui, c'est vrai, on pourrait arrêter trois minutes pour manger, fit enfin Naruto en s'asseyant sur l'herbe. Je crois que j'ai du poulet frit aujourd'hui !

La tension s'était envolé aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Quelques instants plus tard, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, étaient assis dans l'herbe pour manger. Naruto parlait avec animation avec Sakura et Sasuke restait silencieux en se permettant un petit sourire sarcastique de temps en temps.

Que se passait-il ?

Le monde était sans doute à l'envers !

Quelques minutes auparavant Gaara s'en était voulu. Il n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : qu'ils s'en aillent tous ! Fini la solitude tranquille et le silence paisible.

- C'est un cauchemar... murmura-t'il pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la journée.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Sabaku-kun ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Aucun d'entre ne semblait plus avoir peur de lui. Il avait du mal à savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. En quelques secondes s'étaient mêlées la colère, la crainte et le soulagement. C'en était trop pour le pauvre Sabaku.

- Je… commença-t'il, en se levant d'un coup.

Il voulu prétexter l'envie d'aller aux toilettes. Finalement, cette perspective lui sembla trop idiote et il se rassit d'un coup. Ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air de trouver cela étrange. Ils étaient si bizarres ! Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke continuèrent à manger leur bentô. Ces trois-là parasitaient, sans le vouloir, les tentatives de Gaara pour comprendre les fondements de l'être humain.

Quand il renonça enfin, ils en étaient au dessert. A ce qu'il avait compris, ses trois camarades avaient un travail de sciences à faire en groupe. Sakura était bien décidé à ce que Naruto remplisse sa tâche.

- Cela ne va se passer comme le devoir d'anglais de l'année dernière ! hurlait Sakura contre le blond qui peinait à boucher ses oreilles en mangeant.

Elle remarqua le regard interrogateur de Gaara.

- Nous étions dans la même école au collège… expliqua-t'elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges remarqua un léger malaise car la jeune fille détourna son regard du sien, comme si elle était gênée. De toute évidence, elle au moins n'avait pas oublié l'incident du jour précédant. Le tableau se dessinait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Gaara. Naruto s'était sans doute arrangé pour que ces deux-là le suivent. Il réprima à tant à un soupir d'agacement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute cette fois…

- Sabaku-kun… bredouilla Sakura, sans savoir par où commencer.

- Mais Sakura-chaaaaan ! Je n'y connais rien en sciences ! Toi tu es trop forte partout…

- La flatterie ne marchera pas, Naruto ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, sans même y réfléchir. C'est une bonne occasion pour toi d'en apprendre et de quitter le rang de dernier !

Si Naruto n'avait pas remarqué les paroles de la jeune fille, Gaara lui avait compris. Préférant éviter les excuses cérémonieuses, il laissa les deux camarades se chamailler. Alors que le ton haussait d'une manière assez ridicule, il profita pour parler à Sasuke, le seul qui était resté quasi-silencieux depuis le début.

- Et toi, tu ne hurles pas comme eux, Uchiwa ? demanda le garçon.

- Je devrais ? fit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour paraître idiots. Ils s'en sortent très bien.

La remarque provoqua un rire intérieur en Gaara. Cependant, quelque chose ne plaisait pas vraiment dans le comportement du Uchiwa. Il s'agissait peut-être de son air supérieur ou son silence un peu déstabilisent. Quoi qu'il en soit, que fichait-il ici, avec eux, si cela ne l'intéressait pas ?

_Ses yeux sont tout noirs_, constata-t'il.

Alors que la voix de Sakura et de Naruto devenait de plus en plus insupportable, les deux garçons se décalèrent naturellement de quelques centimètres. Dans le meilleur des cas, on penserait qu'ils n'auraient rien à voir avec ces deux imbéciles qui ne faisaient pas dans la finesse auditive. Gaara jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le blond. Il agissait si naturellement comme s'il avait tout oublié… Cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

- Pour hier, commença-t'il, pendant que le garçon aux cheveux rouges retenaient sa respiration. Je crois bien qu'une voix lui a soufflé de laisser tomber.

Il désignait sans doute Naruto, comme s'il avait entendu les interrogations mentales de Gaara. Ce dernier fut perplexe.

- De laisser tomber ?

- Naruto est très doué pour passer l'éponge, surtout quand on l'aide.

- …

- C'est tant mieux.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes.

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa quelque peu, montrant son irritation. Il ferma les yeux. Gaara était idiot ou quoi ?!

-

* * *

-

- Tu es vraiment une manipulatrice toi… fit Kankurô d'un air dépité, observant le quatuor de loin. La preuve, c'est que tu as réussi à me traîner ici. Et pourquoi ? Pour espionner des première année ?

- Gaara est d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'il a des problèmes, répliqua Temari. Ne te plains pas, je préserve la tranquillité de ton quotidien.

- De là à aller parler à ses camarades de classe, y a une différence…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle observait la scène avec intérêt. Abritée par l'ombre d'un mur, elle pouvait apercevoir Sasuke et Gaara discutant. Les deux autres se chamaillaient. Il y avait de l'animation. Une animation qu'elle prendrait garde de protéger. Deux élèves passèrent près d'eux en les fixant d'un air interrogateur, puis rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Temari les ignora. Son frère semblait un peu plus gêné qu'elle. Ce n'était pas si fréquent de les voir réunis. On aurait dit qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

- Et puis, finit par dire la blonde, cet Uchiwa est très mignon !

Kankurô lâcha un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde était dingue autour de lui…

-

* * *

-

- Un stand de nourriture en costume traditionnel ? Haha ! répéta Naruto, hilare. C'est une… bonne idée…

- Tais-toi ! s'emporta Gaara. C'est sans doute la plus mauvaise idée qu'on puisse avoir !

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées de rouge. Il avait honte et regretta d'en avoir parlé. Le garçon alignait rarement plus de trois mots à la suite et il comprit pourquoi c'était naturel. Au moins, cela lui évitait ce genre de désagrément.

- Gardez plutôt vos forces pour la journée sportive en septembre, répliqua Sakura.

- La journée sportive ? firent Naruto et Gaara en même temps.

Le dernier regarda le premier d'un air suspicieux. Comment pouvait-il ignorer les pratiques de son école ? Cela le concernait aussi, en réalité, mais Gaara n'avait jamais prêté attention aux fêtes de l'école. A vrai dire, cela l'horripilait au plus haut point !

- Oui la journée sportive ! répéta-t'elle, irritée. Et vous avez intérêt de vous entraîner si vous ne voulez pas faire honte à votre club.

- Notre club ? firent une nouvelle fois Naruto et Gaara.

Cette fois, Sasuke releva la tête avec une expression attentive. Les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'agrandirent et son regard se dirigea successivement vers les trois garçons. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle sembla peser ses mots :

- J'espère que… vous n'avez pas oublié de vous inscrire… à un club ?

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Une lourde charge semblait tout à coup peser sur les épaules de Sakura, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Gaara se demandait quel était le problème. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé d'un club obligatoire. A bien y penser, il lui semblait que faire partie d'un club n'était pas exigé dans ce lycée. Au collège, il avait bien fréquenté un cercle… mais lequel déjà ?

La jeune fille regarda le jeune Uchiwa, comme si celui-ci pouvait régler tous ses problèmes. Elle déchanta rapidement.

- Toi aussi tu as oublié, Sasuke-kun ? demanda-t'elle, au bord de la dépression.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tout le monde est membre d'un club ! s'exclama la jeune fille comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce paresseux de Shikamaru en a un aussi, fit Naruto, suspicieux.

- Nara-kun participe au club de shogi, si tu veux savoir. D'ailleurs, il est très doué paraît-il. Bien meilleur que toi !

Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se moquer de Naruto. Ce dernier grogna… Personne ne le reconnaissait jamais pour sa valeur. Et puis, le shogi c'était pour les intellectuels !

- Eh bien je vous aiderai à trouver un club ! fit Sakura, dépassé par les évènements.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua tout de suite Gaara.

Il n'était aucunement question que cette fille s'occupe de lui pour que ce soit !

- Eh bien tu aurais peut-être dû ! C'est très important ! Ça peut vous ouvrir des portes pour l'université !

- Sakura-chan… Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de l'uni…

- Tais-toi Naruto ! Sabaku-kun, lui, a raté la semaine de recrutement des clubs, au début de l'année. Mais toi, tu n'as aucune excuse !

Oui, Gaara était arrivé une ou deux semaines après la rentrée et n'avait pas pu assister - pour son plus grand bonheur - au recrutement des clubs. Pendant une semaine, ces guignols gigotaient et brandissaient leur drapeau au nom de leur cercle. Les élèves faisaient preuve d'une énergie dans faille pour en enrôler d'autres à leur tour. C'était le genre d'effort qui rendait le garçon de glace. Il imagina facilement Naruto, enthousiaste, en train de jeter un œil sur tous les stands sans comprendre à quoi ceux-là servaient. Sans doute avait-il dû écouter les discours des recruteurs sans saisir le sens de leurs propos.

- Tu fais partie de quels clubs, Sakura-chan ? demanda maladroitement le blond, sans doute pour changer de sujet.

- Du club de soft ball et du club de cérémonie du thé, répondit-elle avec un sourire dégoulinant de fierté.

- Tu ne fais plus d'ikebana ?

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça et ses yeux s'enflammèrent quelques instants. Naruto regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Non. J'ai changé de club à cause de cette Ino-buta !

Personne ne chercha à en savoir davantage. C'était préférable. La jeune fille se leva d'un coup et se prépara à rentrer en classe.

- C'est la fin de la pause, fit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Réfléchissez et trouvez un club à vous ! Si vous êtes capables de leur montrer une belle performance, ils vous accepteront sans doute ! Et Naruto, ne sois pas en retard pour notre travail de groupe après les cours !

- Mais…

- Je ne viendrais pas ce soir.

La réplique de Sasuke avait sifflé dans l'air. Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui. Apparemment, lui aussi était un champion des conversations monosyllabiques. Une fois n'était pas coutume…

- Je dois rester pour l'entraînement de la journée culturelle. J'ai été sélectionné pour le sprint.

Gaara se souvint que le professeur Maito avait laissé entendre quelque chose du genre. Les meilleurs en sport participeraient aux épreuves de la journée culturelle. En échange de la « gloire », il fallait passer par l'entraînement obligatoire. Connaissant ce professeur depuis quelques semaines, le garçon savait que les prochains après-midi ne seraient pas de tout repos pour le brun. Il ricana victorieusement.

_Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui veulent à tout prix gagner_, pensa-t'il avec sarcasme.

- Les participants sont exemptés de préparation en classe, répliqua calmement Sasuke, en se levant à son tour.

Ce dernier tenait sa vengeance pour l'affront de la dernière fois. Gaara n'en revenait pas. Son visage se mua en une expression de stupéfaction. Il crut voir un sourire discret se dessiner sur le visage du brun et ragea intérieurement. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Uchiwa passait à présent pour un génie !

- Dîtes… commença Naruto après un silence en s'adressant à ses deux camarades. Vous croyez que je peux tenter le club de soft ball, avec Sakura-chan ?

- Réservé aux filles, firent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-

* * *

-

- Prenons (Ai)i 1...n. Nous avons n point d'un espace affine sur un corps K. Prenons ensuite (ai)i 1...n…

Les incantations et signes kabbalistiques sans aucune signification - pour une partie des élèves présents - se répétaient et venaient compléter le tableau blanc. Il était à présent 20h17 sur la montre digitale de Gaara. Deux garçons non loin de lui commençaient à piquer du nez. Un autre dormait sur sa table. Gaara se demanda comment y arrivait-il. Il ferma les yeux. Dix secondes, vingt, trente… mais rien ne venait. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son regard se posa sur les mêmes symboles mathématiques ennuyeux à mourir. Vingt-sept élèves étaient réunis dans la petite salle de l'école Shidokai. La plupart des cours du soir étaient très coûteux, mais cela permettait à quelques privilégiés de se sentir plus proche de l'élite.

- Qu'en déduit-on ? demanda le vieil enseignement, d'un ton qui n'attendait sans doute aucune réponse.

Gaara jeta un coup sur sa feuille où il avait écrit la réponse. Un joli ballet de M, de A, de G, d'alpha et de bêta, dont les arabesques faisaient penser à une formule magique. Si seulement les mathématiques appliquées pouvaient changer une vie ! Ou bien encore faire apparaître une sandwich au poulet… ce serait déjà ça.

La réponse s'avéra exacte.

S'il n'était pas mauvais en cours, il le devait sans doute à ces cours du soir, mais aussi à sa logique. Gaara avait des facilités, c'était indéniable. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part écouter, puisque le sommeil ne se prenait jamais en cours. En parlant de cela, il eut une irrésistible envie d'envoyer un crayon dans le crâne du garçon avachi sur sa table, non loin de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de chambouler le déroulement de ce cours. Cela ne partait aucunement d'un bon sentiment, mais ces moments de calme étaient pour le moins agréables.

- A, B et C sont trois points, tels que A(-2;3), B(2;4) et C(1;-1). Nous allons calculer les coordonnées du barycentre…

Le dernier des Sabaku avait naturellement une bonne mémoire auditive et visuelle. C'était une chance, car il n'avait pas besoin de réviser en permanence comme ses camarades. Lorsqu'il voyait que ses résultats chutaient, il lui suffisait de relire et relire encore les exercices de cours. A quoi servait donc toutes ses formules ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il paraissait que des gens avaient cherché toutes leur vie pour établir ces théorèmes. Dans l'esprit du garçon, ils auraient mieux fait de se trouver une activité plus intéressante. C'était également le discours de la plupart des élèves qui étudiaient les mathématiques.

Gaara était donc un lycéen, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mis à part son mauvais caractère et ses cheveux rouges. Il n'avait pas vraiment de culture, car rien ne l'intéressait. Il n'avait guère de regard sur les choses, apprenait sommairement ses leçons et n'allait jamais voir plus loin. D'ailleurs, il était souvent mauvais dans les devoirs où l'investissement personnel était de mise. Ses bentô étaient rarement dignes d'une œuvre d'art et lorsqu'il devait faire ses corvées à l'école, ce n'était guèer net et consciencieux. Gaara ne se remettait pas en question. Il se contentait de critiquer avec un regard désabusé.

« Tu es bon en math ? »

Le garçon resta perplexe. Son smartphone s'était mis à vibrer discrètement. Sur le large écran, on pouvait distinguer un message écrit à la main. Curieux. A bien y réfléchir, on aurait dit une écriture de fille, vu les ornements présents sur les caractères. Si cela avait possible, nul doute que l'expéditeur aurait écrit en rose ! Gaara relut le message encore une fois.

« Tu es bon en math ? »

Estimant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un faux numéro, il ne répondit pas au message. Ce numéro était inconnu à son - maigre - répertoire, et il ne connaissait pas de fille dans son entourage qui aurait eu des problèmes en mathématiques. Ah non ! En réalité, il ne connaissait pas de fille dans son entourage, tout simplement, ni de garçon qui lui aurait envoyé un mail.

Alors qu'il recopiait une formule, le regard de Gaara se posa sur plusieurs prospectus coloré qui dépassaient son sac. Les déposant sur son pupitre, il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait l'effort de les récupérer. A y réfléchir, il fallait croire que son inconscient avait tenu compte de la mise en garde de Haruno, la fille aux cheveux roses, dans la classe de Naruto.

_Quel imbécile_, pensa-t'il de lui-même.

Il ne les rangea pas pour autant et commença à les feuilleter. Il s'agissait de prospectus résumant les activités des clubs du lycée. Le garçon les avait trouvés sur son chemin lorsqu'il était passé par l'administration. Certains paraissaient très élaborés, comme celui du club de photographie. D'autres semblaient rédigés d'une manière beaucoup plus manuelle. Certains étaient très « kitch ». Basket-ball, base-ball, danse, lecture, ikebana… il y avait toute sorte de clubs, des plus techniques aux plus insolites, comme ce club de jardinage.

_Qui voudrait adhérer à un club pareil ?_ se demanda Gaara avec mauvaise foi.

Certains élèves faisaient même parti de plusieurs clubs ! C'était de la folie ! Le garçon se demanda quelles étaient les activités de son entourage. A bien y réfléchir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Temari faisait du volley, il en était sûr. Kankurô ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Du football ? Du poney ? De la pâte à modeler ? Le lycéen recentra ses pensées.

Trouver une activité qui lui corresponde, c'était le challenge de la soirée. Gaara n'avait jamais appris aucun instrument de musique. Il ne savait pas faire de théâtre et se mettre dans la peau d'un clown lui convenait moyennement. Il n'aimait guère peindre, ni écrire. De surcroît, il était persuadé que ceux du club d'écriture était une bande d'adolescent mal dans leur peau, écrivant des poèmes sur la scarification ou la mort. Évidemment, les préjugés ne manquaient pas et rester objectif n'était pas simple. Un club du silence, c'était peut-être l'activité qui lui convenait…

Vibrations. Nouveau mail.

« C'est quoi la réponse de l'exercice E ? »

C'était toujours la même écriture. Gaara était intrigué. Ce n'était donc pas un faux numéro ? Cette personne se trouvait dans la salle et voulait communiquer, de toute évidence. Le garçon sortit discrètement son stylet et commença à écrire sur son écran tactile. Son écriture n'était pas très soignée, mais peu importe.

« Vingt-six sur trois. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse d'un grand bavard. Gaara appuya sur la touche « envoyer ». Quelques instants passèrent, le garçon se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague finalement. Alors qu'il allait replonger la tête dans ses exercices et ses prospectus, une main se leva.

- J'ai trouvé vingt-six sur trois, professeur !

Son regard se dirigea vers le dos d'une jeune fille à la voie cristalline. Elle se trouvait à deux tables de lui. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir son visage. Ses cheveux longs ne dévoilaient pas non plus grand-chose de son apparence. Ce que remarqua notamment Gaara, c'est qu'elle était toujours en uniforme, comme lui. Ayant traîné un peu avant de venir, il n'avait guère eu le temps de se changer. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'était pas assez pervers pour reconnaître l'uniforme de chaque jeune fille qu'il croisait. Cependant, le sien lui sembla provenir d'une école assez huppée.

Peu d'élèves avait pris la parole durant le cours. C'était don assez pour faire relever quelques têtes. Elle donna sa réponse avec assurance et sérieux. Lui savait que c'était bien elle… Il ricana.

- La réponse était vingt-six sur cinq. Votre raisonnement a dû être faussé par une erreur de calcul.

La lycéenne rabaissa sa main lentement et Gaara devina l'étonnement ou bien l'embarras sur son visage. Les jeunes filles étaient parfois terribles de nos jours, mais les garçons ne l'étaient pas moins !

« Tu es méchant ! » lui envoya-t'elle, quelques instants plus tard. Un smiley qui pleure était dessiné à côté de son message.

Bon débarras ! Gaara posa son smartphone et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. L'exercice qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier était plutôt ardu et le garçon dût laisser un moment ses prospectus.

Lorsqu'il y revint, son choix n'était toujours pas fait et 21h approchait à grand pas. La lecture, la calligraphie et les autres activités culturelles ne lui semblaient pas vraiment engageantes. Le sport pouvait être une bonne occupation. Avec sa force physique, il pouvait probablement exceller sans effort dans un domaine. Seulement, lequel ?

Nouvelles vibrations.

« Je suis Kirimi. Toi tu es Gaara ? Je suis dans le même lycée que Yasawa Ran, elle m'a parlé de toi… »

Un smiley heureux se trouvait à la suite du mail. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour la réponse. Qu'elle était tenace cette fille ! Yasawa Ran… Il peinait à se souvenir de cette fille. Qui était-elle ? Après maints efforts, il se rappela avec peine une chevelure longue et bouclée. Des cheveux châtains, décolorés sans doute. C'était une fille de sa classe au collège avec qui il avait fait un exposé d'histoire.

_Peu importe_, se dit-il en mettant fait à son investigation mentale.

Une chose lui attira cependant l'attention. Il prit son stylet une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai changé de numéro. » s'empressa-t'il de répondre.

Un éclat brillant se manifesta dans son champ de vision. La jeune fille de dos sembla hésiter à la lecture du message. Le téléphone portable de Gaara resta silencieux durant de longues minutes. Cela lui permit de se décider à choisir un club de sport. Il ne savait pas encore lequel cependant. Grâce à sa victoire facile en sport, ce Uchiwa n'aurait aucun mal à entrer dans le cercle de son choix. Le lycéen s'en moquait. Il n'avait qu'à faire le guignol, cela ne le regardait pas. De plus, Uchiwa avait des admiratrices. Nul doute que ce dernier était un élément de choix pour tout club qui recrutait. Quel choix complexe ! Gaara était sûr d'une chose : il ne devait pas tomber dans le même club que ce garçon.

Nouveau mail. Il était très court.

« J'ai cherché. »

Cela sentait fortement l'aveu. Il était 21h. Gaara emboîta le stylet dans la coque du téléphone. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit miroir de poche que la jeune fille utilisait pour l'observer. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait surprise, elle se précipita pour le ranger. Ses yeux étaient noirs à elle aussi. Le lycéen prit tout de même la peine d'envoyer un dernier message.

« Tu es bizarre. »

Alors que les élèves quittait la salle de cours pour rentrer chez eux, Gaara passa devant Kirimi. Cette dernière lui envoya un regard déçu, une moue peut-être. Le garçon prit soin de l'ignorer. De toute façon, elle était laide. C'était décidé, il déplacerait le cours de mathématiques du jeudi pour un autre jour. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille.

_Je n'ai toujours pas de club !_ se maudit-il alors qu'il prenait la correspondance vers la ligne de métro Hibiya.

-

* * *

-

_Voilà, j'en ai mis du temps à le sortir, ce chapitre ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il est plus long que les autres ( un peu plus de 6000 words ). Pour certains, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais pour moi, c'est long à atteindre. Bref, c'est donc une sorte d'exercice que j'ai fait pour savoir si je pouvais le faire facilement ! D'un autre côté, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... désolée... Durant la relecture, j'ai constaté que mes phrases étaient parfois un peu longues et étaient donc difficiles à comprendre jusqu'à la fin. J'attends donc vos reviews et vos critiques. N'oubliez cependant pas que Rewrite n'est pas une "vraie fanfiction sérieuse". C'est une UA, une schoolfic, un truc de fangirl si vous voulez, donc elle ne peut pas être jugée selon des critères très "sérieux". Enfin, c'est ce que je pense sincèrement ! J'espère que certaines personnes l'apprécieront, du moins, surtout ceux que j'ai fait attendre ! Enjoy !_

Notes pour la lecture du chapitre :

- Les formules mathématiques ne sont pas correctes car ne me permet pas de placer les indices/exposants ( plutôt des indices dans ce cas ).

- J'ai parlé de smartphone parce que je pense qu'ils sont très répandus au Japon, où les téléphones sont très fonctionnels. Il s'agit, en gros, d'un téléphone évolué avec des applications supplémentaires par rapport aux téléphones normaux. On peut également télécharger d'autres applications, payantes ou non, lui permettant d'être toujours plus efficace. Pour Gaara, dont le père possède une société d'électronique, il est tout naturel de posséder un téléphone perfectionné ( le sien a d'ailleurs un stylet pour écrire sur son écran tactile, comme vous avez pu le comprendre ).


	6. Chapitre 5

NOTE : Je n'ai pas renoncé à l'écriture de Rewrite, j'avais juste des soucis de connexion internet. Bref, je pense que le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas trop longtemps à sortir vu que j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire un peu depuis ! ) J'ai aussi changé mon code d'écriture des pensées dans ce chapitre : elles sont à présent en gras **et** en italique, pas seulement en italique. J'utilise trop l'italique pour des flash-back ou bien des scènes particulières, ce qui risque de porter à confusion. On va faire un essai en gras à ce chapitre, donc ! Bonne lecture !

-

**Chapitre 5**

-

_Lorsque Gaara descendit dans la cuisine, il trouva son frère en de finir son petit déjeuner. Temari, elle, semblait avoir terminé depuis longtemps et s'activait pour préparer son sac de cours. Une odeur alléchante, provenant de l'auto-cuiseur de riz, emplissait la pièce._

_- Père est-il là ? demanda-t'il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son épuisement._

_- Père est parti depuis bien longtemps, répondit la sœur. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, laisse-lui un mémo._

_- Non merci, ça ira…_

_Comme s'il voulait parler avec lui…Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il l'évitait, voilà tout._

_- Tu es bien soignée aujourd'hui , grande sœur, constata Kankurô sans la lâcher du regard._

_Gaara leva lentement la tête. Que racontait-il encore, ce crétin ? La jeune fille ne répondit pas et s'éloigna dans la pièce voisine pour récupérer ses manuels scolaires. Kankurô fit un dernier essai. Il lorgnait sur les somptueux maki que la jeune fille venait de préparer pour son bentô._

_- Est-ce que je peux prendre tes quelques maki en trop ?_

_Temari avait horreur que l'on touche à sa nourriture. Surtout lorsque les voleurs en question profitaient de son habileté de cuisinière. Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à se lever plus tôt ! Le plus jeune des Sakaku leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'irritation. Voilà une raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas Kankurô. Il provoquait l'hostilité dès le matin…_

_- Oui, vas-y ! s'écria la jeune fille d'une pièce à l'autre._

_Gaara et Kankurô se regardèrent. Ils étaient bouches bées._

_-_

* * *

_-  
_

Temari était belle et intelligente. Elle était notamment populaire. Elle possédait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait sauvage, contrairement à la lycéenne de base. Si quelqu'un avait voulu l'imiter, il n'aurait sans doute été qu'une pâle copie de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était très maligne mais peu de personne autour d'elle mesurait à quel point. Temari s'énervait parfois, mais ne laissait jamais cours à ses pulsions. Du moins, sans y réfléchir…

- Sabaku-san, il y a quelqu'un qui te demanda, ricana sa camarade en lui montrant la porte de la salle de classe.

Curieuse, la lycéenne s'y dirigea. Qui pouvait bien la « faire demander » ? Son intérêt cessa dès qu'elle aperçut ce garçon, Tarada-kun, devant l'entrée qui tentait la main vers elle.

_Temari s'énervait parfois, mais ne laissait jamais cours à ses pulsions. Pourtant…_

- Non ! hurla-t'elle en claquant le battant coulissant, bloquant l'accès à la pièce dans un grand fracas.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot lorsque la porte s'était brusquement fermée. Temari n'avait pas eu l'air contente de le voir, c'était indéniable. Les élèves du couloir se retournèrent pour comprendre d'où provenait ce bruit violent. Kankurô avait tout vu. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était persuadé que la porte aurait servi de guillotine si le garçon n'avait pas retiré sa main à temps. Tarada semblait imaginer la même chose puisqu'il regardait successivement la porte et son avant-bras. Il avala sa salive. C'était définitif, cette fille le faisait paniquer.

-

* * *

-

Alors que Sakura retournait dans sa classe, elle passa devant la classe des 1-B. Le spectacle la laissa sans voix. Elle n'en revint pas. Quatre garçons mangeaient leur repas autour d'une table. Sur ces quatre garçons, trois venaient de sa propre classe.

- Eh bien, quelle surprise ! Je ne risquais pas de vous trouver ici ! s'exclama-t'elle en regardant successivement Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara et Shikamaru.

Naruto semblait vouloir se rapprocher de ce garçon si étrange avec ses cheveux rouges. La jeune fille l'avait suivi en pensant faire une bonne action, sans se poser de question. Seulement, à présent, le blond ne le lâchait plus ! La lycéenne se demanda si tout cela était bien raisonnable. Le Sabaku n'était pas non plus un exemple d'amitié et de gentillesse.

Personne ne lui répondit. L'ambiance était très froide. Seul Shikamaru, toujours aussi nonchalant, l'invita d'un rapide signe de la main.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t'il ? demanda-t'elle en prenant place. Vous en tirez de ces têtes !

Le silence des garçons était perturbant malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle de classe. Sakura lança un regard noir à quelques filles qui reluquaient sans gêne Sasuke. Elle comprenait un peu mieux l'animation. Cependant, le mutisme de Naruto était le plus troublant.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, répondit enfin Shikamaru après un soupir. Ces deux-là se sont juste ramassés magistralement au recrutement des clubs.

Il désigna Gaara et Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna la tête en poussant un grognement de mépris. Gaara continua de manger ce qui semblait être des maki sans forme. Après tout, qui leur avait conseillé de s'inscrire à un cercle ? Jamais les deux garçons n'auraient eu l'idée de « s'investir » ainsi pour l'école ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentaient concernés… Et cela se percevait tous les jours sur leur visage.

- Ils ont tenté de se présenter au club de tir à l'arc, continua-t'il, en ricanant. Je crois que ça a mal tourné à cause de leur… comment ont-il dit ça… leur « esprit de compétition ».

- Comment tu sais tout ça, Nara-kun ? interrogea Sakura.

- La fenêtre de la salle de shogi donne sur le terrain d'entraînement du club de tir à l'arc.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux garçons. Bien sûr, ceux-là ne pouvaient pas s'exprimer correctement ! Il leur fallait un intermédiaire en la personne de Shikamaru…

- Je me demande qui leur a dit de trouver un club à tout prix… fit le garçon en posant sur Sakura un regard lourd de sens. Quelle galère…

- Oui bon, bref… bafouilla-t'elle en rougissant. Mais qu'est-il de Naruto ?

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir…

En effet, le garçon blond s'agitait, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisait à chaque fois. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, ce qui finissait de compléter ce tableau d'une apparence morose.

- Écoutez ! explosa-t'il finalement. Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'aller au club de base-ball ! La base-ball, c'est un truc de mecs où on se dépense et où on se confronte les uns aux autres !

Silence. Shikamaru et Sakura furent perplexe. Ce qui gênait Naruto, c'était apparemment sa solitude. Il avait choisi un club et avait été sûr que Sasuke et Gaara le suivrait. Malheureusement, ça n'avait absolument pas été le cas.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans un club où un boulet comme toi y est inscrit, répliqua sèchement le brun.

- Sasukeeeeeeeee !! hurla Naruto d'un air menaçant.

Sakura pouffa. Alors c'était cela le problème existentiel du garçon ? Il ne voulait pas se retrouver « tout seul ». Rien de bien valeureux en somme !

- Tu as besoin qu'on te tienne la main, Naruto-baka ? se moqua-t'elle ouvertement.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Les autres membres me forcent à les appeler tous senpai, sous prétexte que je suis arrivé quelques jours après eux…

- Quelques mois plutôt…

Sakura n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Naruto s'amuserait beaucoup dans son cercle nouvellement déniché. Lui qui aimait les défis, cela ne lui manquerait pas. Par contre, pour les deux autres, ce serait nettement plus compliqué…

-

* * *

-

Gaara rageait. Il rageait violemment et profondément. Il avait passé plus d'une semaine à essayer différents clubs. Basket-ball, natation et course à pied, tout y était passé et il ne les comptait plus. En ce moment, il arrivait souvent en retard à ses cours du soir et dormait mal en pensant que tout cela n'avait servi à rien pour le moment. Pire encore, il avait l'impression de se faire remarquer partout où il passait. Ce n'était plus l'étiquette du taciturne qui lui collait à la peau mais celle d'un jeune garçon volontaire et engagé malgré son air bougon. Et ce n'était pas mieux.

_**Vraiment pas mieux**_, pensa-t'il, agacé.

Une dernière chose l'exaspérait. La plus importante. Sasuke.

Pendant cette semaine de « recrutement » , il était très fréquemment tombé sur le brun. Cela n'était pas si étrange, étant donné que les cercles se partageaient les terrains d'entraînement. Ainsi, ils tournaient chaque jour. Gaara s'était promis de ne pas se retrouver face à face au lycéen qu'il avait affronté durant le cours de sport. C'était totalement tombé à l'eau.

Le match de basket-ball avait été sanglant. Sasuke était plus fort sur lui en arts martiaux et au corps à corps. Gaara l'avait néanmoins éclaté au badminton. Les deux se valaient en athlétisme. Le cent mètres de nage avait été une catastrophe pour lui. Au contraire, le sprint lui avait donné une nouvelle fois le titre de gagnant. L'expérience la plus traumatisante pour le lycéen avait été le club de tir à l'arc. Lorsque le professeur eut répété cinq fois les valeurs de cette discipline, il sut qu'une catastrophe arrivait… et celle-ci ne l'avait pas manqué ! A force d'attendre son tour pour tirer, le roux s'était impatienté. A la fin de l'entraînement, l'Uchiwa avait atteint trois fois plus de cibles que lui. Tous les deux avaient été mis à la porte par la suite. Le prétexte ? Un manque cruel d'attention, de réflexion et d'intelligence, avait-il dit. Quelle humiliation ! Bien sûr, Gaara était loin de se remettre en question. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il dirigeait son irritation contre son camarade qui semblait toujours meilleur que lui. Pour le garçon, il était moins aisé de constater ses victoires davantage que ses défaites. Non, décidément, il devait arrêter toutes ces bêtises ! Trouver le club approprié se révélait être un défi impossible à réaliser.

-

* * *

-

- Gaara, il faut tu m'aides à savoir ce qui prend Temari en ce moment !

Le garçon ne répondit pas à son frère et ferma, d'une manière brutale, le casier qui contenait ses affaires. Le courant ne passait généralement pas entre eux. Si parfois ils s'autorisaient quelques conversations dénuées d'intérêt, cela n'allait guère plus loin. Gaara avait plus de facilité à s'exprimer avec Temari pour une raison inconnue. Sans doute que celle-ci était une fille… et les filles ressentaient davantage les choses sans avoir besoin pour autant de parler. A ce moment-là, Yamanaka, la déléguée de sa classe traversa le couloir, flanquée de ses amies bruyantes. Le lycéen comprit qu'il avait tort. Les filles étaient de vraies pies ! Temari était peut-être bien comme elles… Peu lui importait en réalité.

- Je suis sérieux ! continua le plus âgé. Elle a failli trancher en deux le bras d'un gars tout à l'heure !

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? répliqua sèchement Gaara.

Kankurô avait parfois tendance à exagérer. Des yeux de son jeune frère, il possédait ce petit soupçon de perfidie qui ne le rendait que peu crédible.

- De toute façon, si elle a fait ça, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité.

Un silence se glissa entre les deux garçons. Gaara sut qu'il aurait dû se taire. Il le sut car une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il le croyait finalement ? Le regard persistant de Kankurô sur lui le gênait. Il détourna les yeux. Que cherchait-il donc à faire ? Le garçon aux cheveux rouges changea rapidement de sujet en fixant son casier.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt voir tes amis ?

Le grand frère ne répondit rien. Comment avouer que ces camarades étaient de vrais pervers ? Comment le dire à un petit aussi imprévisible qu'il aurait pu les casser en deux pour son simple plaisir ? Et puis ce regard fuyant n'était pas très engageant.

Gaara soupira.

- Je vais voir… de mon côté. Pas moyen qu'on nous voit ensemble.

C'était déjà mieux que rien. Kankurô réprima un sourire. Pas assez vite toutefois puisque son frère eut le temps de s'en apercevoir. Celui-ci avait l'air moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

- Tu t'en charges alors ? conclut le brun en quittant son frère. Tant mieux, j'ai entraînement ce soir.

Que voulait-il à la fin ? Et puis, de quel entraînement parlait-il ? Gaara fut à deux doigts de lui demander mais se ravisa. Il aurait préféré lui refaire le portrait. Regardant partir Kankurô vers l'escalier, il eut l'impression de passer pour l'idiot de l'histoire… Lorsqu'il fut éloigné, toute l'irritation du garçon se relâcha en un coup-de-poing dirigé vers son casier. Une déformation supplémentaire vient s'ajouter aux autres reliefs de la plaque de métal bosselée. Le lycéen évalua l'état de l'objet.

Finalement, il avait peut-être bien besoin d'un club… au moins pour se décharger de toute cette « énergie ».

Lorsqu'il retourna en classe, des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Gaara n'avait jamais suivi de film d'espionnage, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, si ce crétin de frère disait la vérité, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Le comportement de Temari l'intriguait-il ? Il repoussa rapidement ce raisonnement, contrarié. Cela commençait ainsi et on finissait par faire partie d'une famille soudée et unie. Pas de ça avec lui !

Alors qu'il se tenait à la porte de la salle, il observa Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke qui était sur le point de rejoindre la leur. Eurêka !

Sakura était une fille, cela faciliterait sans doute les choses. Gaara était persuadé que Naruto avait un talent certain pour s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Et Sasuke… Le garçon lui jeta un œil suspicieux que l'Uchiwa ne manqua pas de remarquer. Au pire, Sasuke saurait tenir sa langue. Il ne lui voyait pas vraiment d'autre utilité.

- Allez les Gremlins, fit Gaara de sa voix la plus menaçante possible. Il est temps de vous mettre au travail. J'ai une mission pour vous.

Quatre regards synchronisés se tournèrent vers lui. Le ton du garçon ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Le fait qu'il avait aligné trois phrases à la suite était plus qu'étonnant.

-

* * *

-

Ce n'était pas facile de trouver un moment adéquat pour espionner sa sœur. Après quelques jours de tentatives infructueuses, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'en était rendu compte. Les autres n'étaient pas dans la même classe que lui et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en charger seul . C'était moins pénible de supporter le regard des lycéens avec Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, il devait bien l'avouer.

Alors qu'il attendait impatiemment qu'ils arrivent, il avala un sandwich d'un trait. Les cours de la matinée avaient été laborieux et il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir fini. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la manière dont il allait procéder durant son investigation. Cela rompait la monotonie du quotidien, c'était plutôt positif. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il aperçut un semblant de cheveux roses, Gaara bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers ses acolytes.

Comme il s'en doutait, Sasuke n'avait pas daigné participer à l'opération. Tant mieux s'il avait décidé de les épargner de sa présence ! Seule Sakura semblait faire la moue. Gaara avait un peu honte car il avait dû paraître ridicule au moment d'exposer son plan. Mieux valait-il ne plus y penser… Rejoignant l'étage des troisième année, ils stagnèrent dans l'escalier, ne sachant que faire.

- Si seulement Temari était là, souffla le garçon entre les dents. D'habitude c'est elle qui fait ce genre de… trucs.

- Comment ? s'étonna Sakura. Vous faîtes souvent de l'espionnage dans votre famille ?

Cette fille lui faisait dire ce qu'il ne pensait pas.

- J'en sais rien… Je crois « qu'ils » font des trucs comme ça…

Gaara n'en dit pas plus. A l'entendre, il ne se comptait pas dans la famille ! Avant que la jeune fille ait pu insister sur le sujet, Temari débarqua à l'autre bout du couloir. De leur point d'observation, elle ne pouvait les apercevoir. Tout à coup, deux lycéennes de troisième année leur bouchèrent la vue. Celles-ci fixèrent la jeune fille durant toute sa traversée du couloir. A en juger sur leur regard, l'aînée des Sabaku n'avait pas que des amis.

- Elle n'a pas de chance cette « pauvre » Sabaku…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Quand on voit sa famille…

Dans une concordance parfaite, Naruto et Sakura se jetèrent un regard effrayé. Chacun mit une main sur l'épaule de Gaara, au cas où celui-ci déciderait de sortir de leur cachette. Ce dernier serrait les dents. Il en fallait plus pour l'empêcher d'agir.

- Hey vous deux ! Vous bouchez le couloir avec votre largeur, fit-il, calmement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses camarades.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent d'un air offusqué et mauvais. Elles n'avaient cependant rien dit et le garçon en comprenait tout à fait la raison. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Heureusement, Temari était déjà rentré dans sa salle de classe. Elle ne put donc apercevoir ces trois curieux première année : le premier avec les cheveux rouges, la seconde en rose et le dernier énergumène en jaune. Ceux-là composaient un véritable panaché de couleurs vives.

- On ne dirait pas, comme ça, que tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur… reprit Sakura avec un sourire malicieux.

Gaara lui envoya un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait ?

- On m'a demandé de faire tout ça, répondit simplement le garçon.

Naruto acquiesça… d'un air lourd de sens. Le sourire du garçon manifestait à quel point il s'amusait. Devant tant de naïveté, Gaara ne put être qu'irrité. Il s'apprêta à répliquer d'un air sombre, mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Finalement, un sourire maladroit se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte. Il se détourna brusquement de Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, et se mit dos à ses deux camarades. Quelle horreur ! Il n'imaginait pas à quoi avait dû ressembler un sourire sur son visage si sinistre. Malgré tout, il supportait à présent un peu mieux le fait qu'ils soient ridicules…

Une main se posait sur son bras et le tira de ses réflexions.

- Laisse-moi faire, fit Sakura, avec un sourire confiant.

Avec horreur, il la vit traverser le couloir et crut qu'elle allait directement se renseigner auprès de sa sœur. Heureusement, elle n'était pas aussi stupide et bifurqua, au dernier moment, vers une troisième année qui lui sourit. Gaara était complètement perdu. En tout cas, il fallait le dire : cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Naruto et Gaara n'avaient plus rien à faire à part attendre le retour de Sakura. Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond et s'étonna de son silence.

- Ben quoi ? répondit celui-ci, devinant ses interrogations. Je comprends rien à vos affaires…

- Ça, je m'en doutais…

Un silence faillit s'installer mais Naruto reprit.

- Hey Gaara, tu crois que j'ai des chances avec Sakura-chan ? demanda-t'il en s'asseyant contre le mur.

- Aucune.

- Peuh… je préférais quand tu étais silencieux, fit le blond, dépité.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait beaucoup de mal à entendre ce que les deux filles se disaient. Aussi, il laissa tomber rapidement et s'assit, lui aussi, contre le mur.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Tu dis ça mais tu meurs d'envie de parler ! fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois, Gaara ne savait plus quoi dire devant l'insistance du garçon. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de parler, ni de se convaincre du contraire, comme semblait le penser son interlocuteur.

- Allez ! Pose-moi donc une question !

- …

- Et je me ferais une joie d'y répondre !

- Je me demande comment Sasuke et toi pouvez vous supporter.

- Aha ! s'exclama Naruto, victorieux. La question de notre amitié !

Gaara cligna des yeux imperceptiblement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une interrogation mais plutôt une réplique qui n'attendait aucune réponse. Malheureusement, Naruto avait toujours une réponse à fournir. Le garçon l'apprendrait à ses dépends.

- C'est vrai qu'au départ, on était un peu comme… eux…chien et chats… enfin… euh…

- Comme maintenant.

- Comme vous deux plutôt !

Il avait touché juste mais Gaara ne cilla pas. Le blond pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui était censé se trouver au centre de la « conversation ». Le lycéen le pressa d'accélérer d'un regard mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air décidé.

- Sakura et moi, on se connaît depuis le primaire ! fit-il, comme si cela avait une importance particulière. Mais Sasuke ne nous a rejoint qu'au collège, en deuxième année. Je crois qu'il était dans une école huppée avant…

- …

- Et il était vraiment… euh… comment on dit… asocial…

La garçon aux cheveux rouges écoutait mais ne fit pas l'effort de le montrer. Ainsi, les trois amis ne s'étaient rencontré définitivement que deux ans auparavant… et le jeune Uchiwa était un fils à papa. Curieusement, cela lui rappelait une autre histoire.

- Mais grâce à mon incroyable charisme, ce petit Sasuke s'est incliné ! Hahaha !

C'était cela l'incroyable histoire de l'amitié Uzumaki-Uchiwa ? Gaara avait l'impression qu'une étape avait été sautée - pour son plus grand bonheur. Une étape qu'il ne comprendrait donc jamais. Une étrange impression de mélancolie traversa le cœur du lycéen. Il avait le sentiment qu'un arriviste, qu'un parasite comme lui, ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'intégrer à leur trio. Ces trois-là étaient déjà bien trop soudés. Il se ressaisit rapidement. Cette seule conversation avec Naruto lui inspirait ce genre d'effet désagréable ! C'était insensé ! Il avait tout de même vécu bien pire auparavant et ce n'était pas cela qui le perturberait…

Sakura revint rapidement, mettant un terme à leur pseudo dialogue. Celle-ci arborait un sourire rayonnant mais le côté pessimiste de Gaara lui soufflait que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur « mission ». Des trucs de filles sans doute. Naruto, lui, n'y voyait que du feu, comme le montrait son empressement à lui faire des louanges :

- Tu es si courageuse Sakura-chan !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que les flatteries ne marchaient pas, Naruto-baka ! lança-t'elle en faisant mine de le frapper. Je suis juste allée voir ma cousine, qui est dans la classe de Temari-senpai.

- C'est tout de suite un peu moins courageux, laissa échapper Gaara, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Sabaku-kun ! s'écria la jeune fille, outrée.

- …

- En tout cas, je n'ai rien trouvé ! Elle m'a seulement dit que Temari-senpai se démarquait beaucoup des autres… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie…

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de Gaara. Lorsque vous êtes au lycée, vous espérez être remarqué par les autres, même inconsciemment. Il suffisait au garçon de se regarder dans une glace et constater ses cheveux rouges pour en être sûr. C'était le cas de sa sœur également. Celle-ci était cependant plus habile pour en dégager du positif. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retournaient vers leur salle de classe, bredouilles comme d'habitude. Il s'était néanmoins amusés, même si le plus taciturne des trois considérait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps. C'est donc avec une mine plus ou moins joyeuse qu'ils rejoignirent Sasuke. Ce dernier les regarda, lassé, mais peinait à cacher son air interrogateur.

- Tu n'avais qu'à être là ! railla Naruto, avec un sourire triomphant.

- Excusez-moi… fit une voix aiguë.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et blond se tenait à côté de Sasuke. Entre ses mains se trouvaient un tas de papier imprimés qu'elle serrait contre elle.

- C'est Mori Miyu-senpai, de seconde année, souffla Sakura à Gaara qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Je crois qu'elle fait une fête chaque année. Elle est très populaire… Je parie qu'elle va inviter Sasuke !

Le Sabaku se demanda pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela et surtout, sur le ton de la confidence. L'irritation transparaissait dans ses paroles. Et la jeune fille avait raison. Cette Miyu leur servit tout d'abord un petit baratin sur l'importance de cette fête pour leur intégration au sein du lycée et le « plaisir » qu'elle aurait à les compter dans ses invités. Elle tarda pas à confier une de ses feuilles au garçon brun. Cependant, elle s'avança également jusqu'aux deux autres lycéens et leur tendit une feuille avec un sourire poli. Gaara nota qu'elle avait des yeux verts lorsque son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur lui.

Elle quitta la pièce en silence et tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto. Celui-ci passa d'un air indécis à un grand sourire.

- Euh… Vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à y aller à cette fête ! s'écria-t'il d'un air un peu trop impétueux. J'ai bien mieux à faire ! Hahahaha !

-

* * *

-

_**Ces « excursions » sont vraiment de plus en plus nulles.**_

C'est ce que pensait le jeune Sabaku, alors qu'il entreprenait de changer l'eau d'un pot de fleur. La raison ? Il était de corvée en classe, cette semaine. Il ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais fait de son initiative mais le robinet était bien loin et cela lui permettait de laisser les tâches ingrates à ses camarades.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était promis d'arrêter tout cela dès ce soir. Et il collerait un poing à son frère par la même occasion. Il en était persuadé, ce dernier avait simplement voulu se payer sa tête ! Alors qu'il laissait le vase se remplir sous le robinet, le garçon s'appuya paresseusement sur le cadre de la fenêtre ouverte. Cette journée s'achevait sous le soleil de juillet. Du haut de sa fenêtre du premier étage, il pouvait deviner l'animation qui régnait dans les rues lointaines du quartier de Shibuya. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique du métro qui passait dans les stations découvertes. Gaara avait complètement oublié le vase qui débordait dans l'évier.

Son attention fut attiré par une jeune fille qui traversait la cour. A cette heure, beaucoup avaient quitté le lycée ou rejoint leurs clubs respectifs. Celle-ci progressait d'un air hésitant et regardait constamment autour d'elle. Dans le coin inférieur de son champ de vision, Gaara eut la surprise de remarquer… Temari ! Cela faisait tout juste quelques minutes qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper de son sort ! Cependant, au lieu de retourner à ses occupations, il observa les deux lycéennes. Elles semblèrent discuter un moment et l'une tendit quelque chose à l'autre.

Malgré une bonne vue, il ne put distinguer ce qui passait dans les mains des jeunes filles. Lorsqu'il s'appuya sur la fenêtre pour mieux voir, il faillit perdre l'équilibre et poussa un juron. Il tendit la main. De loin, on aurait dit qu'il les tenait dans sa paume. Le garçon cessa ses âneries et se calma. Cela semblait plus que louche !

- Temari ! s'écria Gaara lorsque l'autre fille disparut. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'inventer quelque chose pour justifier son appel.

La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbée par ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Gaara s'énerva. Dans un accès de colère, il fit tomber le vase sur son pied, répandant l'eau sur le sol. Il réprima un cri de douleur combiné à une exclamation lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité s'infiltrer dans ses chaussettes et le bas de son pantalon.

_**Bordel !**_

Il shoota dans le récipient en plastique pour décharger sa colère. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le lycéen avait gagné un tour de serpillière en cadeau… Loin d'améliorer les choses, Kankurô lui divulgua la « fameuse » information quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin de la maison.

- Temari a un petit ami, il me semble, fit Kankurô, comme si c'était évident.

Gaara n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette ordure le savait ! Du moins, il l'avait appris durant les jours où lui s'appliquait à poursuivre cette mission aussi stupide qu'inutile ! L'idée qu'il avait pu mettre « du coeur » dans cette investigation le rendait malade. Cependant, tout s'expliquait ! Le garçon comprit que l'objet que s'était échangé les deux filles étaient sans doute une de ces pathétiques lettres d'amour. Sa grande sœur avait un petit ami ou bien s'apprêtait à en avoir un. Une seule certitude persistait : le lycéen prendrait une douche en rentrant pour se laver de toute cette niaiserie. Peut-être même deux… Le grand frère ne tarda pas à remarquer son air maussade. Un œil non exercé n'aurait guère pu s'en apercevoir.

- Ben quoi ? s'exclama Kankurô.

- Tu ne mérites pas que je te parle.

Gaara avait prononcé ses mots avec toute l'indifférence dont il était capable. Le frère leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Avec un petit frisson, de surcroît…

-

* * *

-

_Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans inconvénients. Gaara ne comprenait néanmoins pas pourquoi les élèves semblaient si excités. Apparemment, cela avait un rapport avec une fête culturelle ou ce genre de choses sans intérêt. Bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le travail collectif, le garçon savait bien que sa mauvaise foi ne pouvait le tenir bien longtemps éloigné de ses « obligations ». Il le comprit parfaitement au moment où la déléguée osa se diriger vers lui pour lui demander sa taille. Un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-dissuasif, lui répondit._

_- Eh bien ! Je voudrais avoir tes mesures pour la location des costumes ! s'expliqua-t'elle. Ce serait tellement dommage de les prendre trop petits ou bien trop grands, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Yamanaka s'était exprimée sur un ton enjoué, mais lourd de sens. Elle avait plus ou moins cerné le tempérament réfractaire du garçon. Aussi, elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il pourrait être bien plus ridicule s'il ne se pliait pas aux exigences de cette célébration annuelle. Et cela, c'était un langage que Gaara comprenait tout à fait…_

_Il laissa échapper un grognement et la fixa dans les yeux. Cette fille était vraiment terrible, à un point qu'il aurait préféré entendre ses os craquer plutôt que ses sarcasmes. Yamanaka recula d'un pas, quelque peu déstabilisée, mais lui offrit tout de même son plus beau sourire forcé. Oui, c'était facile lorsqu'on obtenait ce qu'on voulait avec un peu de volonté et surtout… de ruse._

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

- Kankurô ! hurla Temari dans une des classes de seconde année. Je crois que ces boulettes de riz m'appartenaient !

Le principal concerné manqua de s'étouffer et dissimula le reste de son déjeuner derrière son dos. Heureusement pour lui, les deux tiers de ses camarades étaient sortis manger sous le soleil. L'humiliation serait donc moins pénible.

- Hey ! Calme-toi ! répondit-il, d'une voix mal assurée.

Il détestait ce genre de situation. Se faire réprimander par sa sœur lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. On aurait dit que c'était lui l'agneau de la famille… Il se releva avec un regard sombre et fit face à la jeune fille, la défiant du regard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre violemment, elle enfonça son doigt contre le torse de son frère.

- C'est toi qui sera de corvée toute la semaine, répliqua-elle, tout simplement.

Temari ne mit pas longtemps pour disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle n'avait même pas laissé le temps à son frère de regagner sa crédibilité. Avec un soupir, il s'écroula dans sa chaise, auprès de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient suivi tout l'échange.

- Je m'attendais au pire… Elle est impressionnante, Temari-senpai ! constata l'un de ses camarades.

- Ferme-la, tu veux ? répondit Kankurô. Elle est de mauvaise humeur depuis des jours… Je crois qu'elle s'est faite larguée.

Une exclamation de surprise retentit dans la salle de classe. Le Sabaku savait très bien que sa sœur était sujette à certaines convoitises et il prit un malin plaisir à détruire les espérances de ses amis. Kankurô remarqua une fille de sa classe qui regardait par la fenêtre, non loin de lui. Celle-ci fixait un point dehors. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, Kankurô put apercevoir Gaara, sur la pelouse, entourés de quelques premières années qu'il ne distinguait pas. Sans doute ses nouveaux copains… Il ne manquait plus que lui, à présent ! Son regard n'avait pas échappé à l'un des garçons qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Ce dernier reprit la parole de plus belle.

- Tu n'as pas de chance on dirait ! Temari-senpai t'en veut à mort et ton frère, Gaara, est un psychopathe…

Le Sabaku ne releva pas la provocation. De toute façon, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait à propos de son frère, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Une réaction inattendue se fit entendre.

- Gaara est ton frère, Sabaku ?

La jeune fille qu'il avait observé par la fenêtre s'était manifesté. Le garçon nota qu'elle n'employait aucun des suffixes que les filles de son âge adoraient utiliser pour nommer leurs camarades. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui sembla qu'elle n'était déjà pas très polie - même s'il faisait la même chose…

- Tu as tout loupé depuis le début de l'année ou quoi ?! se moqua l'un des garçons. Gaara est déjà rudement célèbre…

- Elle est arrivée quelques semaines plus tard, Takashi…

- Je vous ai parlé à vous deux, sales morveux ?! explosa la jeune fille.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. On n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre une fille parler d'une manière aussi vulgaire. Elle ne lâcha pas Kankurô des yeux, qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui, c'est mon frère… fit-il d'une manière évasive, sans s'étaler sur le sujet.

Sans un « merci » où quoi que ce soit d'autre, la fille s'éloigna d'un pas vif en leur tournant le dos. En tout cas, elle semblait clairement antipathique, malgré son joli minois.

- Elle était déjà avec nous l'année dernière, expliqua l'un des garçons, comme s'il répondait aux interrogations mentales de Kankurô. Mais cette année, elle est arrivée en retard. Et je crois qu'elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup…

- Quelle perspicacité, mon cher, répondit le Sabaku.

-

* * *

-

_Fin du cinquième chapitre ! Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent toujours malgré mes retards... et pour les nouveaux, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

Notes pour la lecture du chapitre :

- Le tir à l'arc qui est présenté n'est pas le sport que l'on connaît en Europe. Il s'agit du Kyudo, l'archerie traditionnelle japonaise. Cette discipline comporte beaucoup de règles, notamment le respect des autres et la concentration. Voilà pourquoi Gaara et Sasuke se seront fait réprimander ! XD

- Les senpai : comme j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction en utilisant les suffixes ( -chan, -san, etc… ) je fais un petit rappel sur les senpai. Senpai signifie en gros « aîné ». C'est aussi ce qu'on emploie, dans les clubs, pour parler d'un élève qui possède une plus grande expérience que soi ( parfois sans rapport avec l'âge ). Comme Naruto est arrivé après tout le monde, ses camarades le taquinent en lui demandant de les appeler « senpai », pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est un newbie !

- Le règlement des lycées : il interdit, normalement, toute extravagance de la part des lycéens, comme les colorations dans les cheveux. Cependant, nos héros étant relativement « colorés », j'ai appliqué la règle aux personnages inventés, par exemple. C'est la raison pour laquelle certains ont les cheveux décolorés alors que ça ne serait pas possible dans la réalité, du moins pour la plupart des lycées, je pense.


End file.
